Left Without a Clue
by Caorann fridh Bronach
Summary: One day, people get a letter from Pegasus, saying, I regret to inform you that I am deceased. Now, everyone is going to DK for a reading of his will. A surprise awaits them there for, this time, as before, there is no way off the island...
1. Another Invitation

**Author's Notes**: I tried to use all manga-appropriate names or else names from the Japanese anime.  
I wrote this myself, but the main plot was developed in conjunction with my sister, Briallyn. Go check out her fics if you like Bakura.  
Dedicaton: I dedicate this story to my sister, Briallyn.

Chapter 1 Another Invitation

The white envelope held the usual weight of paper, nothing extra. All the names of the recipients were in a fine print, but in the left corner was another name in script. It was this name that caused all the recipients uneasiness. For, there, signed with his own hand, was the name _Pegasus J. Crawford_ with the address of Duelist Kingdom proclaimed loudly in black. At least nineteen such letters found their way into someone's hands. None of those hands' owners failed to recognize Pegasus's name.

Mutou Yugi could not stop staring at the letter in his hands. Pegasus always sent bad news to them. How could he rip it open and see some more? At least this time there was no videotape…

Grandpa whistled as he came into Yugi's room. "Oh, I seem to have forgotten something, Yugi!"

The boy jumped to his feet, whiter than the glowing sun. "I don't want it!"

Suguroku scratched his head. "But, it says something about being a winner. Did you enter a contest of some sort? It feels like it might have some cards in it…" his droning came to a halt when Yugi snatched the second particle from him and tore it open.

"Yes! I did win some free cards!" As he looked them over, his other self glancing over them as well, his face fell. "We—I have all these cards already, or else, they're not very strong."

Laughing his way like Santa Claus, Grandpa said, "What? Did you really expect them to give away five ultra rare cards to every winner?" He walked away continuing to chuckle.

Saddened, Yugi put aside the cards he had won and returned to staring at the envelope.

"Aibou, just open it," his other self said, also gazing at the white piece of parchment.

"If you're sure…" Suddenly, he glanced up with a little more enthusiasm. "Maybe the others also got a letter like we did! I should go call them!" He dashed out of the room without another word, grabbing the phone. Breathlessly, he dialed Jonouchi's number.

The phone in his hands rang at least eight times at the other end. Still, Yugi did not hang up but stood waiting for his friend's voice.

Finally, as the twelfth ring went into his ear without ceasing, Yugi sighed and put the phone back down, wishing Jonouchi had picked up. If the invitation was about something to do with Duel Monsters, he was the one most likely to have gotten the same invitation. Then again, Pegasus had not invited him last time to the tournament, so perhaps he refused to again.

Yugi was going to try Anzu next, but then he sensed his other self again, just standing there watching him. More than anything, Yugi wanted to be as brave and tough as this other part of him. He was not blind; he knew Anzu had feelings for his other self and not for him, so he thought if he were more like the spirit, Anzu would begin to like him for himself. It was that reason he did not reach for the phone again. Instead, he returned to the room to be daring and open the letter on his own.

After the sealed flap had been demolished into pieces in his effort to get inside, Yugi finally pulled out a letter, glancing back inside to see if there was a card. Nothing was left within, which made Yugi feel a little better. Then, with his other self reading along, he opened the paper and scanned the words,

"_I regret to inform you that I am deceased."_

That needed a rereading. Yugi gaped, reading it at least five times, and then he checked the bottom to make certain it was referring to the man who had written to him. Pegasus had signed the bottom. In order to understand, he finally moved past the strange words and continued,

"_For a few months, unbeknownst to myself, there has been a malignant tumor forming on my brain. I had headaches, of course, but I thought they were from being so lonely on my island. You never would come visit, you know."_

Yugi had to stop again, wondering how true any of this was. Pegasus was talking about his death as if it were a joke? And how was he able to write about it all?

"Keep reading, Aibou."

Obediently, Yugi put his eyes back to the page and continued the letter,

"_The fact remains that since you are reading this, yours truly has passed away. You have been one of the select few chosen to see the reading of the will, for something has been left for you. I hope you come and enjoy your stay at my castle. You'll get only the best treatment, even if I am not there to assure it. All you need when you arrive is this card."_

Heart sinking, Yugi looked where there was an arrow pointing, wondering why he had not noticed its presence before. Instead of loose in the envelope, the card was taped to the paper. It had a gravestone on it saying Pegasus J. Crawford departed on a certain date.

"_I hope you appreciate its beauty, since there are only so many like it, and I will never be making any more. There is no need to send a message of commitment. Indeed, I will never get it. All you must do is be at Domino Harbor on the said date and all will be provided, including the boat ride over. Enjoy the rest of your day._

"_Yours ever in amusement,_

"_Pegasus J. Crawford."_

Now that he had finished, Yugi gaped at the entire thing wondering what to do. "Mou hitori no boku, what are we going to do?"

His other self had no answer.

Meanwhile, everyone else invited was wondering what to do. Grandpa, much to his surprise, had been invited. One of his friends, Hopkins, had also been invited. They chatted about it for awhile when the other old man came to visit. To both the Mutou's relief, Rebecca had remained behind.

"I don't even know Pegasus! Why would he invite me?" Professor Hopkins asked.

Grandpa did not have a good answer. "Maybe he read about you in the paper? Wait—were you ever in the American paper?" As Hopkins shook his head in ignorance, Grandpa scratched his own head. "Well, then, maybe Pegasus has been spying on us all and decided to invite people who are friends with us!"

Hopkins stared at Grandpa. Grandpa stared at Hopkins.

Together, in their voices that sounded so different—one had an accented Japanese, after all— they said, "That's kind of creepy!"

High above the highways crawling with cars, Mokuba stared at a letter. Then, though he could guess the reaction, he brought it over to his brother.

"Seto, I think you should look at this." Eyes wide, he held it out for his brother.

"I'm a little busy, Mokuba. Who is it from?"

There was a slight pause. Then, "Pegasus."

Kaiba's typing froze. "What?" Again, there was another pause. Swiftly filling in the silence, he said, "I don't want it."

"I think you should read it. It was addressed to me, but you have one, too." Mokuba's face still held great shock. Kaiba could not even begin to guess what was in the letter. But if his brother looked so shocked already…

He took his brother's letter, flipping it open to scan the words. Yet, it was impossible to read the letter swiftly. Was this some kind of _joke?_ How could Pegasus be writing such banter when he was dying?

"I don't believe it," he said, tossing the paper beside. Then he snatched the letter addressed to him. It was worded the same. "Annoying people like him do not die from cancer. And even the great Pegasus would not pull a stunt like this, humoring his death."

"I'm not so sure, nii-sama." The boy's eyes were very big and worried. "Don't you think we should check it out?"

Kaiba's own eyes narrowed. "I would not have thought _you_ wanted to go back to Duelist Kingdom."

"Well, I don't, particularly. It just seems so sad, Seto. If he's inviting us there he must not have had many friends."

Scoffing, his brother answered, "You want to go grieve the man who stole your soul?" If Mokuba had already forgiven the heartless man, Kaiba still knew he never would. Some things are wrong no matter what. "I can't imagine he has _any_ friends."

Gazing at his feet, Mokuba stopped pressing the issue. "Whatever you want, nii-sama." He turned aside. "I'm going to Duelist Kingdom."

"What!" He stood up. "How do you propose to do that?"

"All I have to do is be at the harbor. But, I do know how to fly the helicopters."

"You will do no such thing!"

He looked at his older brother under his lashes. "Are you going to lock me away? I was invited and I will go. Alone, if need be."

His brother knew how to threaten him too well. Almost growling to himself, Kaiba finally pounded one fist on his table.

"Fine. We'll go to Duelist Kingdom. But we won't take the same cruise ship as others are inevitably taking. We'll fly by Blue-Eyes or not at all."

Mokuba smiled. "All right, nii-sama."

After the big hit of his game, Dragon Dice Dungeon, Otogi Ryuji had been disappointed not to hear further from Pegasus J. Crawford. His email had been sadly empty of any professional congratulations or advice. The mail from fan girls was always welcome, but a part of him still yearned to hear from his great role model.

Today, to his intense excitement, he ripped open a letter postmarked from Duelist Kingdom in glee.

"All right! Mail from Pegasus!"

Otogi Ryuji happily scanned the page. Slowly, his excitement drained away like he had holes in his feet. Something worse bubbled back into him. Shock, certainly, but even a sick feeling of disappointment joined it. He had never gotten to really know Pegasus, but he still greatly honored the man, maybe even revered him.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. He sunk into a chair and put his head in his hands.

There was no doubt in his mind. Otogi owed it to Pegasus to do as his last request indicated. If only there was a better way to express his gratitude rather than go to a reading of the will.

"Eh?" Jonouchi looked closely at the envelope. "Eh?" he asked again. "I guess it won't hurt me to open it…"

He, as so many others did with the same missile, reread it a couple times. Then, scratching his head, he pulled off the card.

"Pretty nice card, I'd say. I wonder if Yugi got one, too."

Fortunately, the phone bill had been paid recently, so it was working. Jonouchi grabbed the phone and punched in the number that he had memorized long ago. It was odd that he still knew a phone number but could not remember all of his times tables.

Suguroku picked up the phone, asking if the Kame Store could be of any help to him.

"I'm sure it could. I want to talk to Yugi, Gramps."

"Oh, sure, Jonouchi." From the receiver, his voice hollered, "Yuuuuuuuuggiiiiiiiiiii!"

The blond-headed boy held the phone away from his ear during the shouting, sticking one finger in his ear. Because of his actions, he did not hear a much quieter voice asking his name.

Finally, Jonouchi answered, "Oh, sorry, Yugi. Your gramps almost deafened me."

"Sorry, Jonouchi."

"It's all right. Say, did you get a letter from Pegasus?"

"Yeah, I did. Isn't it odd? Should we go?"

Jonouchi looked around his messy place. Right then, to his relief, he could only see his father's boots on the table. The phone was conveniently placed so that he would not have to hear his father's snoring as loudly.

"I'd go. Any chance at cash is one I take."

Yugi hesitated on the other side. "But isn't it a little strange?"

"Yeah, but we're used to that with him. Who would believe he was able to steal people's souls? So, we might as well use it to our advantage."

His best bud was quiet. "Well, if you're sure, Jonouchi."

"'Course I'm sure. You want to meet at the Domino Harbor on the date?"

"Of course, Jonouchi. We should see if anyone else was invited. My grandpa was, so maybe others have been who were not before."

"All right. I'll keep my eyes out. Talk to you later, Yugi!"

"Yup! Bye, Jonouchi!"

The letter on one person's mail pile was a complete puzzlement. She could understand why others might get mail from him, but as for herself, it just did not make sense.

"Huh? Why would Pegasus mail me anything? I'm not a duelist."

Anzu, intrigued, opened the letter like everyone else. Needless to say, she had a few phone calls to make once the mail was read. Yugi and Jonouchi were going, so she decided to go with them. Anything with her friends was worthwhile. Even going back to Duelist Kingdom could be enjoying if she did it with her friends.

"Oh, dear." He stared at the parchment in his grasp. He knew some parts of his memory were gone during the Duelist Kingdom trip, so he was worried the Spirit of the Millennium Ring had something to do with Pegasus's death. Pegasus may have claimed to have a brain tumor, but Bakura Ryo did not put anything past his other self.

Unfortunately, the Spirit never answered any of his questions when asked directly. Instead, their relationship was simply host and parasite.

"I'd better call Yugi. What if _he_ did something to Pegasus?"

The short teen was certainly having plenty of calls today. First Jonouchi and Anzu, now Bakura. Yugi was still recovering from his call from Anzu, so he was a little breathless as he picked up the receiver.

"Yugi, you have to help me!"

"Bakura? Calm down. What's going on?"

"I can't remember things from Duelist Kingdom and now Pegasus is dead! What if I had something to do with it?" He hoped the Spirit of the Ring would not interfere with this very conversation now.

"But, Pegasus said he died from a tumor."

"What if that's the Spirit's way of killing him!"

Yugi wished he could be over at the apartment with his friend. That way, it might be easier to calm him down. "Bakura, just calm down. It's been awhile since we were there. Don't you think the Spirit would have killed him in a quicker way?"

Fretting, Bakura said, "Well, probably…"

"So, I doubt you had anything to do with Pegasus's death. It was just one of those sad diseases that happen to people." He paused. "Are you going to go over to Duelist Kingdom?"

There was a large exhale over the phone. "I suppose. That way, someone else can keep an eye on me and make sure I don't do anything I regret."

"Bakura! Try to be a little more optimistic. You haven't had any gaps in your memory recently, have you?"

"Well, no. But I think he's plotting or has devised new ways to make me forget. The Spirit's making me paranoid!"

Yugi smiled. "Then I definitely think you should come with us. A little time with your friends will do you some good."

The white-haired boy also smiled. "Thanks. I'll go. See you then."

Three letters, all from the same address? Pegasus was writing to all three? Impatiently, Malik ripped his to pieces and had to hold part of the letter together to read it. The card in the middle was still intact, however.

"Isis! Rishid!" He ran down the hall to their rooms and gave each of them their respective letters.

He waited while they read the message. Then, Malik said, "It looks like my cruiser gets to make another journey, and this time, it is to go to the Duelist Kingdom."

"But, Malik, it says we should meet at the Domino Harbor and go that way."

Making a face, Malik replied, "Let me have some fun, sister! How about it, Rishid? Do you want to go to the Duelist Kingdom?"

"I go anywhere you go, Malik."

"Then we have an agreement."

Other letters were sent and read, mused over and scanned. Every single person who had gotten one agreed to go. It was not everyday a billionaire died and offered near strangers to be there for the reading of his will. Pegasus had promised them some type of leaving from his grand estate, so it was worth their time to take off from work or school.

All modes of transportation were provided for no matter where the person was from. Some, like the Ishtars and Kaibas, were using their own crafts. Everyone else was planning on being at the pick-up points.

The date written on the note was approaching. Unfortunately, Jonouchi was having trouble discovering when that date was. Quickly, he went over to his friend's house after school one day in a panic.

"Yugi! Help! Are you still there? Am I supposed to be at the pier yet?"

Suguroku was whistling. "Hello there, young Jonouchi. Go right in. Yugi's over there."

"Thanks."

Yugi was looking at his dueling cards and glanced up when Jonouchi entered.

"What's up?"

"I don't know what date we're leaving!"

Yugi smiled as he pulled out the card Pegasus had made. The last card most likely. As he looked down at the tombstone, the smile faded from his face. It was always so difficult to know when it was appropriate to be happy after a death or bad event.

So, he got straight down to business. "It's the date on the gravestone. That's the day the boat leaves the harbor."

"Huh?" Jonouchi looked closely at the card. "You're saying that's the one? Then when did Pegasus keel over?"

"Uh, I don't know, Jonouchi. I don't think he wrote that. He couldn't."

Jonouchi was squinting at Yugi's card closely. For once, he had observed something that made sense. That was why it was taking him so long to be certain.

"Then how could Pegasus know what date the boat is leaving?"

A real smile crossed Yugi's face. "That date was written on. And I compared the handwriting with the date of the letter; they aren't the same."

"Ohh, I see now." Jonouchi laughed. "Thanks, Yugi. Now, want to duel?"

"Sure!"


	2. Departure

Chapter 2 Departure

Newspapers were beginning to proclaim the reading of Pegasus's will, which confused Yugi to no end. How had they discovered that? Had someone told them? None of his friends would have done that, surely. Although Anzu considered Jonouchi a great rumor spreader, and Yugi had to admit that he was, he still did not think his best friend would talk about the American's death.

The exact number of people with invitations remained unknown. Also, while the design of the needed cards was surmised at, some rather close, it was uncertain. Finally, the exact date of the departure and reading was also secret. Yet, what people were going there for was one of the odd circumstances the paper had known.

Therefore, before the day arrived in which they would leave, the gang decided to meet up and discuss what exactly was going on.

Most of the friends showed up with the exception of the usual few. These, of course, consisted of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Suguroku, and oddly, Otogi. A few extras to the bunch had been able to come. Shizuka, Mai, and the Ishtars had all been staying in the city of Domino for a few days.

"I called Otogi but never got an answer. I was certain he was invited since he made such a big deal of Pegasus's correspondence before." Anzu looked questionably around at the others.

Honda replied, "I'm betting he _was_ invited to Duelist Kingdom, but the idiot's too depressed to answer his phone. Or else he is too busy with his store. Still, I favor the former. Seems odd that he's taking Pegasus's death so hard. He hardly knew the man!"

Surprisingly, Shizuka spoke up, "But it's so sad that Pegasus died so young! And it is always harder to deal with when you know the person even a little. I even feel for poor Pegasus."

"Poor Pegasus!" Jonouchi stared agape at his sister. "Sis, I can't believe you. The man stole people's souls! I think it's better that he's gone!" He narrowed his eyes at her. "In fact, I don't think you should even go. I'll get your share of whatever he gives us. I want to know that you're safe here."

"Katsuya, I have to go. I have to pay my respects. He helped give me back my sight…"

The others were quiet despite the fact that some did not know everything that was being discussed. Malik was itching to ask what the two siblings were talking about, but he would pester someone else later.

"The man's dead, Jonouchi. What else do you think he can do?" Mai was vastly amused.

Isis, in her dead-serious predicting-the-future voice, said, "If Pegasus invited her, it was for a certain purpose. She must go to play her role." When she opened her eyes, she saw Malik scowling at her.

In an under-breath, he hissed, "You can't talk like that! You necklace does not even work for you anymore!"

Coolly, just as low, she answered, "But it can come in handy sometimes, Malik. Just watch." So he did.

"All right, Shizuka can go. But I want you to stay by me at all times. I need to protect you, sis!"

"I will, Katsuya."

Marlik's jaw dropped. Maybe his sister still had some power left with the necklace. Or maybe, more likely, Isis just made it seem she did so she could continue to influence others. That was quite a trick.

After that, the friends had to discuss exactly what time they would meet at the pier. Somewhat smugly, Malik offered to let others ride with him on his own boat, but the majority decided to do as Pegasus had ordered and take the one the American had set up for them.

"That's what we should do as well. Now that we're here, we might as well go all together, Malik." Isis turned to Rishid. "Don't you think so, Rishid?" She knew he had more power over her brother than herself. Those two had always gotten along so well.

Rishid detested having to come between the Ishtar siblings. "I will go wherever I must."

Her voice slightly icy, Isis turned again to Malik. "I'm older, so when I say we ride Pegasus's ship, that is the one we ride."

"But that means I have to pay a docking fee!"

"You are not exactly poor, Malik. You are always apt to wearing plenty of gold."

Their voices faded as it was evident Malik was not going to win. So, Bakura reiterated what the rest of the group had discussed at the same time. They would meet the next morning at nine. The boat left at ten.

"Now we can finally talk about the papers!" Yugi looked at each one of them. "I was wondering how they learned so much."

The others were wondering the same thing, but no one confessed to having told the papers anything. And, Yugi being who he was, he trusted them. So that meant that someone else invited had told or else someone uninvited had known and told. To the other Yugi, which spread to Yugi, it was suspicious.

There was nothing that could be said in answer, so the others began to filter away. All the talk of the next day had excited most of them, and the approaching night and early morning seemed too long to wait.

&&&

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet always made Kaiba stop and admire it. He could still remember the look on that bonkatsu's face. He was certain Jonouchi had thought the craft a real dragon.

"Seto, are you sure about this?" Mokuba hefted his brother's briefcase into the compartment at the side of the dragon.

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, you're the one who wants to go in the first place."

"Yes, but I am not the one who decided to go early."

"If we're going, we are going to get it finished as soon as possible. It is even probable we will not see anyone else there." While the papers had not known how many were invited, Kaiba was positive certain other annoying people would be there. That was why he wanted to go early and finish before they arrived.

Sighing, Mokuba finished stowing away the briefcase. "But, nii-sama, you're the one who always tells me that the rules are for a reason, and that the lines have to be made somewhere. It seems to me we're going to be a nuisance out of the agenda."

"This time, I have no problem with that."

Approaching footsteps echoed in the copter hold. A few men in black bowed before Kaiba, the one most in the lead taking charge.

"Seto-sama, are you certain you do not want us to follow in the copter?"

"As much as I don't trust Pegsus and doubt that he would ever die from a type of cancer, I don't think it is necessary for you to come. We shouldn't be gone long. If all goes well, the fly over and back will be far longer than our time on the island."

The goons bowed again.

Then, cockpit open, Kaiba climbed into his jet, letting his little brother crawl in on his own as the boy liked. There was a small "oof!", which meant Mokuba had landed within. Soon, instead of his light blue pants, his brother's head of shiny black hair and light blue handkerchief were visible. Buckling up, Kaiba started the takeoff sequence and heard Mokuba doing it as well.

Soon, the starting engines buzzed over any other sound, including the farewell of the goons. It was odd to see their lips moving without hearing anything other than whipping wind. Once the three men had backed away from the jet, Kaiba started accelerating. In honor of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a jet of blue-white flame flickered from one end, the wrong end, it was true. Then, they were in the air and heading east.

&&&

There was nothing more uneasy than sensing another you sitting on the bed as you awake. Yugi started as the last grip of sleep subdued and his consciousness came through.

"Good morning, mou hitori no boku," he said between yawns. It was a good thing he had no one to share a room with or they might have been wondering what was going on.

His other self gave a grave reply. Obviously, he was thinking of deeper things, which was evident in his ramrod straight back, tense muscles, and air of solemnity that became evident to Yugi's senses.

As Yugi dressed in his usual clothes—the school uniform—the other Yugi finally seemed to come alive.

"Aibou, you do not want to go like that."

"I don't?" He remembered Jonouchi telling him not to wear his uniform on the weekends, but he had never understood that. Besides, this was not the weekend.

The other self winked at him. "I think Anzu would like to see you in something besides the navy blue uniform."

"But I don't have much else!" Frantically, Yugi tore apart his closet searching for something the Spirit would attest to as "appealing."

Probably sensing Yugi's embarrassment, the Spirit had retreated to within the Puzzle. Now, his voice came like outside thoughts to Yugi's mind.

"What about that outfit we wore to play DDD against Otogi? I always liked black."

Yugi agreed; he would have agreed to anything the Spirit told him to wear. Finding the outfit was the problem. The search proved to be fruitful, however, as he dug out the clothes from a heap of similar black t-shirts.

"And don't forget that bracelet I always told you to wear."

That bracelet had never appealed to Yugi, but he trusted his other self. And, as his other self had said before (to Anzu, Yugi recalled with burning cheeks) it was a symbol to hide behind. He thought he looked tougher with it.

"But won't it be odd if I look special today? I never look like this any other day!"

The Spirit was smiling, evident even to Yugi. He replied, "You wore both on some other day. Why would it be odd just today?"

"Because it feels odd," Yugi muttered.

Suguroku, downstairs, was whistling. If Yugi had not come down and reminded him of the day, the old man probably would have forgotten all about, going about his day wondering why no one was here to help him in his store.

"Come on, Grandpa. We have a boat to catch!"

"Oh, that's right. But, say, Yugi, it is only going on nine o'clock. The boat leaves at ten. Why are we going now?"

"We have to go meet my friends!" The boy was dragging his grandfather out of the door.

"Well, don't I get to pack?"

"It should only be one day. Now, come on!"

The elderly man gave into the excitement of youth as he flipped the Open sign over and followed. His daughter was still around in the store, but she would be leaving to go to her own work soon. Hopefully, they would be back in time for one of her delicious meals.

&&&

He could not believe it. This was not fair! Why now? Why ever? What should he do?

Bakura stared in dismay at the Ring, finally making an appearance around his neck once more. It was not that he thought the Spirit of the Ring was gone before, but more that Bakura hoped it would leave him alone for awhile. Now that he looked at it, he could not recall the last time he had seen it. Maybe, it had been there all along, and he had never known. The Spirit did enjoy tormenting his mind and memory.

"Maybe I should just stay home," he muttered to himself.

_Oh, I don't think so!_ came the voice from the Ring. He and his host never got along so well as Yugi and his other self, so Bakura never had the chance to converse with his other self like two people.

"What are you going to do?" Bakura could easily have thought it and let his other self hear, but he was so nervous he could not help speaking aloud.

There was an evil chuckle. _Go to sleep, Bakura Ryo. Just sleep_.

And, slowly, his consciousness faded until he seemed to sense nothing at all despite his fierce struggle to keep control. Then, looking in the mirror with a toothy grin, another Bakura threw back his head of hair and laughed.

&&&

There was no way Kujaka Mai was going to Duelist Kingdom without being prepared. She had helped feed the others last time, and this time, she was taking a bit of food and, of course, _necessities_. Everything a girl needed to look on top of her game. Part of her wanted to put little Anzu to shame. The other part just found this necessary. Besides, it would be fun to tease Jonouchi some.

Nine o'clock came and went, and Mai still was getting ready. She had no worries. No one would let the boat leave without her.

&&&

Honda dropped his duffel bag full of food at the port and waited. Yugi was already here with his grandfather, but they were the only ones.

"What are you taking?" Yugi asked with wide eyes.

"Well…" Honda put a hand behind his head. "Remember how I brought that survival book last time? I thought I'd be smarter and bring food this time. Just in case."

"Just in case you don't get enough to eat in-between meals?" Jonouchi's tell-tale laugh came from behind him. "I brought food for that, too!"

Honda and Yugi greeted Jonouchi and his sister. Then, behind Jonouchi appeared a few more, Anzu among them. Yugi turned scarlet without any warning and turned away. It seemed very evident that he was dressing up for the occasion with his friends. No one else really noticed his clothes, but they did notice his blush.

Trudging in the rear was Malik with his siblings. They were taking the boat Pegasus had sent, despite Malik's best try at taking his own cruiser. Still farther back, just now visible, came a white-haired figure with a cheery smile.

Slowly, everyone trickled in around nine. Mai was not the last to arrive, as she had hoped. Otogi was the last of the gang to arrive, and he stared in shock at all of them.

"What are all you doing here?" he asked faintly.

Honda clapped an arm around him. "We're going to Duelist Kingdom!"

"He…invited all of you?"

"Yup!" came Yugi's standard reply.

For some reason, Otogi had never thought all these people would be here. He had thought Pegasus and he had a special understanding, a kinship none of these people had with him. Yet, they were all invited to get something from the American?

"Oh, I see…"

Before any more talk could be made, there were also a few others coming who had no right to. Ryuzaki Dinosaur and Insector Haga. They always tried to sneak on everything.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anzu asked bossily, her tone indicating they should not be here.

"We were invited!"

"That's right!"

Together, the two held out their cards decorated with a tombstone. Two very _different_ gravestones. And two that did not look anything like the rest of them.

"Nice try! Those aren't the tickets!" Triumphantly, Otogi showed his. Maybe all of his friends were trying to sneak on board.

No, he saw theirs looks like his as they, too, showed the short boys. Both groaned and they began to yell at one another about whose fault this was.

"Mine at least looks like a tombstone!"

"You probably told me wrong when you were describing it!"

"I only had a glance!"

By then, the boat was opening for boarders. All of them began to climb on and show their tickets to the captain at the top of the plank. Somehow, Yugi fell in beside Anzu.

"Nice outfit, Yugi!" She thought he looked more like the other Yugi with it on.

"Thanks," he said, blushing again.

"I'll be fine, Katsuya," spoke Shizuka from behind them. "Don't worry about me so much!"

"I just don't want you to fall into the water!"

"I can, swim, remember?"

Jonouchi, grumbling, finally had nothing more to say.

All the crowd was admitted to the boat except the two obvious liars. Ryuzaki and Insector were cast back down the plank despite their struggles to slip past. Once there, they furiously began muttering to one another about all the rare cards and money they were missing out on. It just was not fair.

&&&

At the time the others were climbing aboard the boat, the Kaibas were reaching Duelist Kingdom. It took a good few hours to get there, but Kaiba had done it once and would do it again. Because they had left so early in the morning, the brothers reached the island a little after ten.

The castle's courtyard became the landing place for the Blue-Eyes jet. Then, once everything was stable, Kaiba opened the cockpit and leaped out. He opened the compartment inside the jet and took his briefcase as Mokuba practically fell out. Then, with a smile, the boy righted himself and looked around.

This place _did_ have nothing but bad memories. Almost. He still remembered seeing his brother's face for the first time in so long…for the first time happy to see him in so long. Their embrace was the memory that made Mokuba smile.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

Hastened footsteps trod their way where all had been silent. A few of Pegasus's goons came out looked frazzled.

"We will make you comfortable, Misters Kaiba. We did not know anyone was arriving so soon."

That caused a quirky grin on Kaiba's face. Just as he had intended, they had arrived unannounced. After the last time he was here and Pegasus had sent a goon out to greet him with his fist, Kaiba had hoped to give someone the taste of that medicine. That it turned out to be goons pleased him. It was not as if Kaiba could startle Pegasus anymore.

"The reading of the will shall be done later this evening. Now, I will show you to your rooms."

"Hold on. Why don't we just get this done now? I want to get what was left to me and leave again."

The goon did not change his facial expression. "I am afraid the reading will be done only at a specific time. We cannot give you anything early. Now, come this way."

Kaiba looked at his brother, the question evident in his eyes. Did he still want to stay here? When Mokuba's plodding feet gave the answer, Kaiba unhappily fell in behind.

Now he had to waste time sitting around here. So much for arriving early.

&&&

The rolling waves and cresting ship made it all seem like another adventure. Last time, Yugi had been so excited. What could be more fun than going to a tournament on an island with your best friend? Now, the circumstances had changed, but the excitement still lingered.

Bakura was nearby, and Yugi asked him how he was.

"Oh, I'm fine, Yugi! It's just like you told me it would be! My paranoia already seems to be fading."

Smiling back at his friend, Yugi was glad someone besides himself was enjoying this trip. Still, at the mention of paranoia, Yugi could not help thinking of himself and Anzu. Yugi still knew exactly where she was, and he was wishing he could, for one moment, be less nervous. Dealing with Anzu had never seemed as hard as today. Usually, when he was surrounded by so many people, he was not even nervous at all.

"Hey, Yugi and Bakura! It's time to eat!" Jonouchi shouted across the ship.

Near him was Honda and a few others. Because this ship ride took about four hours, going right through lunch, the meal was provided for them. That was the best part according to some. Apparently, Yugi's excitement was with many others as well.

Otogi Ryuji was not eating. Shizuka noticed, and because of her own sad feelings, she guessed what was bothering him. He stood near the end of the ship gazing at the rushing water flooding out behind.

"Otogi?" she asked quietly. "Are you all right?"

At first, he was quiet, just gazing out into the sea. Then, despite his prevailing attitude of depression and even disgust at the others having a blast for the very reason that Pegasus was dead, he tried a smile.

"I'm fine, Shizuka. Besides, won't your brother be worried?" You're here alone with me, he finished in his head.

"I don't think so. Why should he be? But if you ever want to talk, you can always come to me."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." For a moment, as the girl left, he watched her instead of the ocean. Then, sighing, he went back to the lifeless water.


	3. Something Strange

Chapter 3 Something Strange

The Kaibas were given two rooms to stay in. However, as they had nothing to unpack (all they had brought was Kaiba's briefcase), they decided to look around the place some. Now that Pegasus was gone, it was possible to admire the castle for what it was.

Two rooms of stone were side by side, as so many of the rooms were in the castle. On two of the walls in each room were old-fashioned lamps made to appear like torches. Also, mahogany desks and chairs were an added decoration along with single beds bearing spindly posts. On each door, embossed into the wood, was a figure of a rearing winged horse. Pegasus.

After looking into their own rooms, Kaiba led the way around the castle, finding first the dueling arena with the gaping hole in the middle. He only stayed a little while before the memories of the place made him turn away. Mokuba was immediately behind him. Despite his urging to come to Duelist Kingdom, he was uneasy and following at his brother's elbow.

They wandered through the castle a little longer encountering no one. Kaiba guessed this was hardly different than when Pegasus was alive. One man does not add much warmth to a place, after all, especially one like him.

Going a full circuit, they arrived back in the courtyard after an hour and one-half. There was the Blue-Eyes waiting for them. Yet, something was wrong.

"What!"

Kaiba rushed over, checking over the craft. Smashed. The engines smashed, the control panel smashed. He wanted the person who did it to be smashed. He tried to start fixing it, but there was too much damage. All the pieces were too small to put them back together.

Mokuba had stood there staring for a minute, listening to his brother's mutterings about what had happened. Then, he joined his brother in assessing the damage, only he went under the dragon.

"Someone is obviously here and doesn't want us to leave. Now I'm more suspicious than ever." Kaiba looked around for his brother. "Mokuba?'

The boy popped his head out from under the craft. "Here, Seto."

"You can't go anywhere alone anymore."

Blinking, he crawled out from under the jet and stood near his brother. "Why?"

"Because, if they did this to stop us from leaving, I do not doubt what else they will do."

Mokuba nodded. "All right." Gazing away from his brother, he was slow on catching up to his brother's flapping blue coat. Something from where he had been gazing caught his eye, so he stopped from his jog and stared.

Kaiba inclined his ear without turning after he heard his brother stop. "What is it?"

"S-someone was there!" Mokuba pointed to the top of the encircling wall, but when his brother looked, nothing was there.

"Hmm." Narrowing his eyes, Kaiba urged his brother onward even faster.

After four hours, the boat came to dock at Duelist Kingdom. No one was watching from the rear of the ship any longer. All eyes were attuned to the island.

Suguroku, who had never been there, still shuddered. There were only bad memories there, despite the fact he had no memories of this place. His soul still quivered from the feeling of power radiating from the castle. There, a man had once captured his soul through a screen. He for one, had no qualms with the man's death.

I'm glad Hopkins will be there, he thought.

Hopkins and his daughter Rebecca had come on their own boat from America with a few others. Still, from previous calculations, the boats arrived there around the same time: 2:00 pm. Even with fewer people, the ship was as large as the other one.

At least nineteen invitations had been sent out in Japan. Most of those the gang knew, but the few they did not stayed separate from them. It was obvious from their apparel that they were big business representatives.

In America, five had gone out. It was odd that Pegasus had been on better terms with the Japanese when he himself was American, or so Hopkins thought.

The docking ships' passengers milled off the large cruisers and looked around at each other. Hopkins and Suguroku found each other quickly. Unfortunately for some, Hopkins's granddaughter also found a Mutou quickly.

"Yugi! Darling!" Rebecca leeched herself onto Yugi and squeezed him tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

Anzu, just a step behind the boy, got a very ugly expression on her face indeed. Somehow, she contained herself from physically swiping at the girl.

Jonouchi however, was more concerned with another person's arrival. "Keith! What the heck are you doing here?"

The big man laughed. "I was invited, blondie."

Jonouchi could hardly contain himself. It was a good thing Bakura and Honda grabbed him and refused to let him attack the man since Keith Howard's arms were bulging with muscles ready to pommel Jonouchi. Laughing, Keith walked on, and Jonouchi slowly calmed.

A few suited men came forward to lead them to their rooms.

"Rooms? Why rooms? We're just going to be here for the reading of the will I thought." Jonouchi, unsurprisingly, never trusted himself and looked around for someone to correct him.

No one did. Mai, however, said, "Looks like I was the only one thinking again." With a large wink, she hefted her bag to her back and walked after the goons. While others had brought food, that was all they had brought.

Slowly, the others followed, more confused than ever.

There was something castles were known for. Pegasus's was no exception as Kaiba was discovering. Searching his brother's room intently while the boy watched, he discovered an echoing wall.

"All right, you can't stay here. There's a trap door or secret passageway here."

Mokuba blinked again and padded over to the spot after his brother went to check his own room. He tapped once, then twice, listening to the sounds fading away. Then, louder, two knocks sounded again right near Mokuba's head.

The boy dashed over to his brother's room, clutching his brother's blue sleeve.

"Seto! Someone was there! In the secret passage!"

Kaiba stopped his search and went back into the other room again. Nothing seemed to have changed. Still, he moved cautiously and quietly over to the spot on the stone wall that was much thinner than the others.

He had raised his hand to knock again when he saw something. There, in the wall, a brick must have changed position, because gazing out at him in a bloodshot setting _was an eye._

Stumbling backward, Kaiba almost fell into his brother. Righting himself, he urged the boy ahead of him and ran down the hall.

Panting, Mokuba asked, "What was it?"

Kaiba glanced back down the hall before answering. "Probably nothing. Someone is trying to mess with our minds."

Seeing that they had halted next to winding staircase, Mokuba glanced down the great maw of the darkness. A cool draft blew up from the depths of its throat, the darkness looming up with arms ready to snatch him away.

"Mokuba. Mokuba!" Kaiba called.

Finally, the boy turned his gaze to his older sibling. "Sorry, nii-sama," he said quietly, eyes still drawn to the stairs.

Kaiba glanced down the stairwell once, seeing the lack of torches or lights there. Everything was darkness. It was not too long a staircase before there was a door down there, but it did not look like it had a keyhole. Instead, there was a crank device that seemed broken on the door.

Shaking his head, he wondered why his brother had been so mesmerized. "Come on, we're going back to my room, at least. It didn't seem like anything was there. And there was a key, which may mean nothing, but it makes me feel a little better."

The boy tore his eyes from the blackness and followed. No one protested or commented when he put his small hand on his brother's arm.

The men dressed in suits showed each of them their individual rooms in a long corridor. Most were like the Kaibas' rooms, though a few had a couple beds in each room. People sharing rooms were all in their teens. The business representatives, Suguroku, Hopkins, Keith, Mai, Rishid, and Isis all had individual rooms.

Yugi sat down on his bed and wondered what to do.

He did not have to wait long. Rebecca flounced into the room and seated herself right next to him.

"Hello, my dear." She smiled at him and took his hand.

Gulping, Yugi tried to discreetly free himself, but it was in vain. "Don't you have unpacking to do?"

"What unpacking? I didn't bring anything."

"Well, yes, doesn't that seem odd that we're given rooms for just a reading of a will?"

"Oh, Yugi, you're looking too deeply into it. Don't do that! You'll start to see all kinds of odd things. It's called the self-fulfilling prophecy. Haven't you heard of symbolic interactionists?" She was a little miffed. Yugi just stared blankly during his college lesson. Finally, Rebecca just burst out, "We probably leave again tomorrow!"

The high school boy was not so certain.

Next door, Mai lounged on her bed and looked over at Anzu. "A vacation in a castle without having to duel to stay. A girl could get used to this!"

"Great, Mai." Anzu gritted her teeth. "Now, why don't you go to your own room? Since you have a single room…"

"Oh. I didn't think you wanted to stay with Rebecca. So long, then."

Speaking of Rebecca…Anzu could not see her. Great, that meant she was probably harassing Yugi.

The goons who head led them here had left just as abruptly as did the ones who had shown Kaiba to his room. Shrugging, most of the gang continued to converse or unpack. A few wanted to wander, but not wanting to risk missing the reading of the will, they stayed where they were.

Besides the gang, there were the few people unknown to everyone. One was a woman—the only one who was representing a business. One other was wearing a tie with a cartoon rabbit on it, so the majority understood he was someone representing Pegasus's favorite cartoon.

"I can't believe that guy is here." Anzu turned away from him. "I couldn't stand the card with the character. I wonder what this guy is like?"

Fortunately or unfortunately, most of the adults unknown to the gang stayed away from them. One, however, sent chills down Isis's back as she glanced his way. She would have wanted to use the Millennium Necklace to see what it would show her, but Rishid had come with Malik to see if there was anything she knew about this place that she was not telling them. By the time she remembered the strange man, the cold feeling had left and she was not so worried.

Kaiba was staring out of the bedroom window thinking with his arms crossed. He had no idea that the gang had arrived. Well, that is not strictly accurate. Having an idea of how long it takes to arrive by boat and what the time of departure from Japan was, Kaiba knew an estimate. However, he was not thinking of that or realizing the time.

After having flopped on the bed for about twenty minutes, Mokuba finally stood up. The uneasy feeling had left him, and now he had business to take care of. One of his hands was on the door when his brother suddenly said:

"Don't touch that door, Mokuba."

The boy froze, whipping around to look at his brother's back. Seto had not even turned around.

"But, nii-sama, I have to go."

"Hmm." Now Kaiba fully turned and looked at his uncomfortable brother. He knew Mokuba could be devious when he wanted. And Mokuba commonly liked to go exploring or run about. "All right. You can only go if what you mean by that involves flushing out the end of the gastrointestinal tract."

After nodding, Mokuba opened the heavy door and started wandering down the hall. If only the castle had some signs…

There had only been a few turns when Mokuba saw the welcome sight—a toilet! He was rushing forward when something caught his eye at the end of the hall. A figure with white hair had vanished down the hallway. Mokuba thought he knew the person, but with the brief glance, could not be certain. It helped remind him that the others would be arriving, so her hurried with the toilet.

When he got back to the room, he realized his brother already knew the others were here by the sour expression on his face.

"The head guard summoned us to the reading of the will in ten minutes. They'll return to escort us. Soon, this will all be over."

Mokuba nodded and sat down awaiting the summons. More and more he was regretting dragging his brother along to Duelist Kingdom. If they had been able, the boy would have asked to leave.

Knocking on everyone's door, even if it was open, the head goon called everyone down with the same words: "It is time to read the will."

Soon, a long line of mostly teenagers fell in behind him. They walked through the drafty corridors until they reached a room filled with comfortable-looking couches and a large hearth already lit.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Instantly, seats were fought over. Kaiba took one on the very end and Mokuba sat next to him. Honda was fighting with Jonouchi about who got to sit next to Serenity.

Otogi hissed harshly, "Stop it! Pegasus is dead and all you can think about is who gets to sit where." He sat far from the others.

"Poor Otogi," Shizuka whispered.

"Poor Otogi is right, little sister. He can't seem to get over the fact that Pegasus is dead. And, I must admit that I feel sorry he ever liked the man so much."

"Katsuya!" Shizuka hissed in dismay. "Show some respect."

"Sorry," he muttered, humbled.

The rest quickly filled in the seats, though the man that sent chills down Isis's spine was looking over the crowd and doing the same to the others now. When he chose the last seat, one next to the man in the cartoon tie, he gazed intently at Mokuba. The boy inched a little closer to his brother.

Clearing his throat, the lead goon began, "This is an official reading of the will set out by Pegasus J. Crawford. Anything spoken of here is decided upon and cannot be changed. Now, I will begin reading." He took out a piece of paper and looked directly at it as he read aloud, "Because of my so _untimely_ death, I have written down my explicit desires of whom gets what from me. But, hmm, it was—"

"Hold on! That 'hmm' was written in?" Jonouchi could not believe it.

The goon could almost be said to be squirming, but that was too undignified for him. "If you would let me proceed." The goon looked at everyone for a moment, not seeming affected by their wide-eyed looks of shock. He continued, "It was a difficult decision, of course. One thing that was obvious immediately was to whom ten shares of my company goes to."

From a different direction, another voice continued, "I give it directly over to the producers of the Funny Rabbit cartoon!"

Everyone whirled around and turned white. There, walking straight towards them in his regular red suit was Pegasus alive. He was smiling at their shocked looks

"What? You don't think the cartoon company deserves it? That's too bad." Pegasus handed over another piece of paper to the gaping man in the cartoon tie.

After a moment, the representative recovered himself and shook Pegasus's hand. "Thank you, sir."

Smiling still, Pegasus helped him to his feet. "You may go. You shall be escorted off the island personally right now." At a snap, a goon strode forward and led the man away. Then, Pegasus took his place at the front of the room.

"What's going on here, Pegasus?" Kaiba asked, scowling. "I would leave, but someone sabotaged my jet. I want answers and a way out of here!"

"And you shall get them in time, Kaiba-boy."

Others were muttering under Pegasus's response. "His jet destroyed?" "Now that I think of it, I remember seeing the boat pull out again." "I wonder if we can even get off!"

Jonouchi stood. "I'm leaving right now. Come on, Shizuka."

His sister obediently stood, but goons were blocking all the exits. The way the representative of the Funny Rabbit cartoon had gone was no longer evident.

"I'm with you, Jonouchi. We can take these goons." Honda glared around as well.

"Everyone calm down. You were brought here for the reading of the will, were you not? Why don't you let me say the terms?" He was enjoying himself immensely, which further angered everyone.

A flash hardly noticeable in the hearth room indicated a change. The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle had decided to speak out.

"Terms?" he asked. "I don't think we came to hear terms, Pegasus."

"It doesn't matter if you did or didn't, Yugi-boy, because that is all that is left for you. As you have noticed, there is no way off the island except my way. So," he added, turning to Jonouchi and Honda, "trying to fight all my employees will avail you not at all."

Otogi was finally recovering himself. "Calm down and listen, guys! I'm sure Mr. Crawford has important things to say."

After casting a smile at the inventor of Dragon, Dice and Dungeon, Pegasus spread out his hands. "Now, to business. The real reason I summoned you all here is because someone is after my billions. He threatened me repeatedly with death." He paused to emphasize his next line. "It was one of you."

People began whispering. Kaiba stood up.

Over them all, the owner of the island proclaimed, "And now, until you discover who it is, none of you can leave!"


	4. Game Start

Chapter 4 Game Start

"Come on, Mokuba," Kaiba muttered despite what Pegasus had just said. "We're leaving. I'm sure we can still catch up to those others."

Mokuba jumped to his feet as his brother said. Across the way, the creepy man was watching them again. They had to go by the man to get out in the direction the others had gone, but Mokuba hated every moment of it.

Pegasus was watching them as well, knowing no one would get by his guards. However, even something he had not been expecting happened.

Mokuba was following behind his brother when the man all in black snaked out his arm and grabbed him by the throat. Slowly, he switched his hold on the boy and held him up under his elbow by Mokuba's neck. In his other hand was a gun. Kaiba sensed his brother's abduction and turned around.

"Mokuba!"

As he was getting somewhat choked, all he managed was a weak, "Seto…"

Anzu stepped forward. "Let go!"

The creepy guy called out to Pegasus: "I never came to this to be part of a murder investigation! I want off this island or I off the kid!"

Kaiba, who wanted to pounce on the guy, could only uselessly clench his hands into fists. There was nothing worse than standing so close and being able to do nothing. Gritting his teeth, Kaiba debated lunging at the man despite it all and hoping the gun would turn to aim at him. But he could not risk his brother's life.

Several guards all drew guns at once and pointed them at the man. Everyone else was frozen. It was a stalemate.

The head guard said softly, "There's no way off the island. We're all trapped here."

Pegasus had a glint in his one eye as if daring the man to continue.

Kaiba, clenching and unclenching his hands, was becoming really worried now— he was thinking the man would just murder his brother in his insanity. He turned his gaze to his brother, who was looking at him. It was obvious the boy was frightened. He was whimpering slightly and trying to break the man's grip in vain. As Mokuba looked at his brother, tears began to fill his eyes.

A shot rang off. A moment later, a thud sounded. Everyone jerked and looked around. Smoke was rising from Bandit Keith's gun.

Mokuba, frozen for a second, remained on the ground where he had fallen, and then he ran and hid behind his brother, clutching his coat as he peered fearfully at the man in black.

Guards had stridden forward and grabbed the man's arms, ripping the gun from his hands. Then, the guards checked over the rest of his person. Keith's shot had only been a warning one. Now, there was a hole in the ceiling above him where some chips and dust had fallen.

"I think we've found the one who threatened you, Pegasus." Kaiba had turned slightly so that he could put an arm around his brother and keep him safely behind him. "Now we want off this island." He glared at the man who had just threatened Mokuba. "And you'll be hearing from me again soon."

The millionaire hardly seemed perturbed. "That act hardly means anything, Kaiba-boy. But, if you really want off this island, you will allow me to begin explaining."

The guards, meanwhile, were busy searching others and taking away anything that could be used as a weapon. Keith was arguing that his gun had just _saved_ someone. They had no right to take it!

"Sorry, sir, but all weapons must be handed over."

Finally, they wrestled the gun away and searched him for any more weapons. A few knives came off him as well. The others were getting the same treatment.

"You can't search me. I don't even intend to be staying."

The guards searched Kaiba anyway. Two held his arms down and the rest felt into every pocket of his clothes and long blue coat.

"Hands off the puzzle, you!" The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle held the pendant farther away from questing fingers.

Bakura felt he was going to have the same problem. Quietly, control of the host slipped until only an innocent boy remained. An innocent boy wearing nothing around his neck.

Pegasus had a slight grin still. "Let the 'boy' keep the Puzzle."

The guards moved on to search any purses, pockets, or clothes in general. After they had gathered everything usable as a weapon, they went through a door and deposited their findings in another room. Then, they locked the door and handed the key to Pegasus.

Suguroku and Hopkins exchanged glances. Neither one was pleased with what was happening. Who was?

Clapping his hands for attention, Pegasus looked at everyone in the room. There were nineteen here from Japan and five from America. Well, four. The cartoon representative was gone.

"As I was saying before, all of you are here for a reason. Someone had been blackmailing me. There were terms. I had to give over my treasure or risk being publicized as a maniac. Most of you can guess how that would happen."

Honda snorted. "Yeah, you wanted to make a 3-D image of your wife, Cynthia, in the hopes of bringing her back to life with some odd magic."

"Not to mention stealing souls." Kaiba's eyes were narrowed. One arm was still around his brother.

Pegasus did not blush in shame or even blink. He continued calmly, "The blackmailer gave me a time limit, of course. So I did the only thing I could do to save myself. I pretended to die and publicly announced the division of my money. That way, the blackmailer would have to show up. But that is not the only way to snag him."

Under her breath, Mai muttered, "'He?' I think awoman is as likely to threaten him as a man."

"I knew the person had to have been at my island sometime. How else had he known my plans and actions? Few would believe my actions as truth if they had only heard them as a rumor. So, I knew it was someone I probably knew. That is why all of you are here. You are all suspects."

"My brother!" Kaiba asked, outraged.

Mai smirked. "That's more like it. I was tired of hearing you say 'he' all this time."

"Mai! Are you saying you did it?" Jonouchi stared at her.

"No. I just want people to think I could." She winked at him and looked around at all the others. Their surprise just made her grin wider.

Malik was frowning next to Rishid and Isis. "I don't see how we could be suspects. I hardly know you at all, and I was never here before."

"I'm glad you asked." Pegasus looked sharply at them. "You, my friends, are also wielders of Millennium Items. I thought that would be another lead. After all, some people are trying to collect them all." One eye focused on Bakura, who only smirked back.

The Spirit of the Ring had taken Pegasus's Millennium Eye before, leaving him a false replacement one. However, Pegasus could never be certain the others knew his Eye was gone. Therefore, they were all still suspects.

Looking at Rishid, Malik thought Pegasus's answer did not make complete sense.

Pegasus continued, "And, while the threatening letters seemed to be making reference to my money, it could have been interpreted in other ways, as you will see."

"So," the Spirit of the Puzzle said, "you will be showing us some evidence?"

Chuckling, Pegasus replied, "Of course. If I want you to solve the mystery, you need to be told _something_."

"Then get on with it, Pegasus. I'm ready to play your game and prove my friends are innocent!"

Someone from the back who was unknown to the others strode forward. She was in a business suit with a look on her face that could have re-"killed" Pegasus.

When she spoke, it was obvious she was from America. "I want to speak with the police."

Pegasus focused on her. "But, Johanna-girl, on my island, I _am_ the police. Did you want to make a call? See if someone could come get you? You'd find there is no service on this island."

The woman was seething as she stepped away. "Just remember, Crawford, when I get back to inform the company about what you've done, our business with you will be finished."

"Oh, I'm so disappointed," Pegasus said with a frown. "It is so hard to maintain good friendships these days. I'm sorry for your loss."

A goon had to grab Johanna as she reached forward to hit Pegasus. Without much effort, he pulled her away and sat her down on a couch.

By then, most of the others were trying to get free and all the goons had their hands full. It was sheer idiocy to wait around and play Pegasus's game. The people had to take what advantage they could.

Pegasus had prepared for that. Most of his security had an easy job of holding back "guests." The millionaire had hired extra help so that the numbers were almost even. With the limited exits and now lack of weapons, no one could escape.

"Now," continued Pegasus, "are you finally all ready to learn the rules and clues? I had to make it a game, of course. A game with a time limit involved."

"A game?" Anzu was incredulous. "A game to have us find the writer of the letters?"

The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle scowled. "That's playing a game for our very lives, Pegasus! What if the person decides to just kill everyone to stay unknown?"

Instantly, people began to look around uneasily.

Crawford's face became amused. "Yes, well, someone was playing games with _my_ life, so I just thought, why not include everyone in the fun?"

"You belong in an insane asylum," Kaiba commented.

"As asylum, you say? Well, my castle will soon be like that for you. You'll be driven mad as you struggle to find out the truth of the matter. My game should not be too difficult, but I have no doubt that with all the pressure it will turn into something more. Now, will you let me explain without further interruptions?"

For once, everyone was silently watching him. None of them looked well-at-ease, however, except a couple Spirits.

"The game starts in this room. Then, you will need to find the clue within it that will lead you to another room. That room will also have a clue for another room until you find the room with the letters. If you're not fast enough, there will be a few surprises awaiting you." He paused, and someone immediately took advantage of the silence.

"Why not just give us the clues?" For once, Otogi sounded shocked by his role model.

"Because, that wouldn't be fun in the slightest. Besides, the process has to be gradual so you can get to know one another. After all, you will be formally accusing someone of blackmailing me. And on my island, whomever you decide is guilty will be taken into my custody. I trust you, for you see, I know that one's own safety and freedom is encouragement enough to get one to do my will. Besides, if you think you might hand over someone innocent just to escape, it will forever live on your consciences. This is like a trial with a jury of twenty-three. All of you must agree on who it is. That way, it will be just like real proceedings. And, just like real trials, innocent people are sometimes condemned."

"You're sick," Shizuka whispered, a tear forming and falling down her face. Jonouchi enfolded her into his arms so she would not have to see the silver-haired man.

"Well, it's better than being what I was before, isn't it? Dead?" Pegasus chuckled.

Honda and Jonouchi looked at one another and nodded.

"Watch it, Pegasus, or we'll be getting you for this." Both of them balled their hands into fists. "You don't want to have to face us."

The multi-millionaire did not seem horrified, though he play-acted the role. "Oh, no. I don't think I will be able to rest at night even with my twenty-two guards all about me knowing you want to inflict me bodily harm."

"Grr." Jonouchi would have stridden forward right then, but with the goons ready before their master, Honda, Anzu, and even Shizuka helped hold him back.

The Spirit of the Puzzle was still mostly interested in the game. "So, how long will we have before our 'surprise' happens? When does this game start?"

Rebecca adjusted her glasses. While she was not pleased that Yugi had been replaced with this master gamer, she did have to admit that he had a grip on the important facts.

"Yeah, I want to know when we can get started so I can solve this riddle! It's just an easy process of elimination." She cast her eyes around the room, seeing all those she knew and the few adults from big businesses. "It's probably one of those people in the back who've stayed silent."

The men glanced at her once with narrowed eyes but continued to be silent.

"Ahh, I should tell you why all of you are here individually. It is really quite a list I am growing fond of. But then, that is yours to discover to make your own guesses. The game begins now. You will have two hours to find the next room and two hours between every clue here on forth." He took one step forward and bowed. "I do wish you good luck, so I get _some_ amusement out of this." Then, he turned around and walked out of the door he had come from, all of his goons but three following him. The three blocked the way Pegasus had taken.

Rebecca decided to take matters into her own hands. "Why doesn't everyone start looking for the clue? As the smartest person here, I'll start assessing suspects and who's the most likely to have done it."

Crossing her arms, Anzu said dryly, "Why don't you start looking for the clue, Miss Genius? After all, there're only so many hundred things it could be. I think I can handle looking over the evidence for suspects."

There was an argument impending. Before it even begin, Suguroku came over with Hopkins.

"What we need to do is get organized. However, with such a large group, I doubt that will happen. Therefore, Rebecca, dear, do try to remain calm and start with the most important job: finding the next clue."

"Yes!" Suguroku added. "We don't want to run out of time. I love surprises, but I doubt this will be one I enjoy at all. So, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go look for a key!"

The other Yugi who had been listening as well, nodded. A key was the perfect item to begin looking for. Also, while this room did not have too much miscellanea within it, finding such a utensil might still be difficult.

Mai was looking around the room and counting everyone. "Looks like some people already left."

That attracted everyone else's attention, so before they began searching for anything, they took a mental roll call.

"Bakura's missing," the Spirit of the Puzzle said at last. "And Bandit Keith and the man who attacked Mokuba."

Kaiba, for all his threats, was still present. Even all the men in suits were still standing in the back of the room. Johanna also remained, though she did not look pleased at all or willing to help.

"His name's Hugh. Hugh Hoturi." One of the business representatives had offered the name of the man who had attacked Mokuba.

"We'll have to work without them." The other Yugi took on a concentrating face. "However, I fear that is Pegasus's true game: teamwork. For that is what will bring us down." He turned to Kaiba and Mai, expecting an outburst. They, however, stayed silent this time.

"I think we came to a place where we just don't fit in, sister." Malik turned around to look at her, but the Egyptian's face held no revelations.

A sudden curse rang out. Then, turning red, Jonouchi tried to pass it off by looking unconcerned. "Sorry, I just remembered I forgot to ask if we even get any money for doing this. I was looking forward to the reading of Pegasus's will."

Otogi scowled at him. "I know. I bet you're wishing he was really dead."

"And if I am?"

"Don't start it now, guys." Shizuka said, "We just need to work together to solve the problem and go home. Isn't that all anyone really wants?"

Her words silenced most. The others just chose not to say anything. Suguroku and Hopkins began looking on the mantel of the fireplace. Honda and Jonouchi looked under couches. While it seemed unlikely, the other Yugi was checking the stones of the walls. One just might be loose. Other than the couches and fireplace, there was nothing extra in the room but a few rugs. Shizuka, Mai, and Anzu began lifting those up. Meanwhile, Kaiba walked right up to the three goons still standing there.

"You wouldn't happen to be holding the key on your person, would you? Pegasus _would_ do something like that," he muttered. Mokuba, next to him, gave his own little scowl at the men.

"If Pegasus meant the key was on _his own_ body, and then left, that wouldn't be fair!" the boy added.

A goon spoke without looking down at him, "Mr. Crawford did not cheat in the game."

One other person who was being uncooperative spoke up now. "Mr. Crawford would never do anything like that! He plays fair but well."

Kaiba turned his cold look upon Otogi. "I wouldn't be so quick to defend your little hero. We're trapped here, after all. And, he has done tricks just as cheap before. I'm not surprised someone was blackmailing him."

The young man with the black ponytail turned around and stood alone in a different section of the room.

The three Ishtars were helping lift the couches for the two when Rebecca suddenly pointed at the fireplace.

"I get it!" she exclaimed, instantly catching everyone's attention. Even the business representatives listened to her as they stood in the back doing nothing helpful. But then, it was hard for them to start listening to people so many years their junior for instruction. So, it was with a skeptical expression that they gave their attention.

Professor Hopkins went over to his granddaughter and asked her to explain herself.

"I bet Pegasus put the key in the fireplace! We need to let it die out."

Walking over to the fireplace, Jonouchi kicked some logs around. The sparks flying up around him made him seem like a little demon, all the more because of the red glow in his eyes and hair.

Honda nodded in approval, but he sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

Aghast, Jonouchi grabbed a foot and hopped on one leg as he looked at his shoe. "My shoes! My beautiful shoes! They're ruined!"

Now, not only from the mysterious hole in the one that Jonouchi referred to as a "battle scar," the bottoms had slightly melted soles.

"That key had better be there!"

The others, mostly hiding laughter and smiles, tried to seem serious for their friend. But, Honda first snickered, spreading it to Anzu to Shizuka. Soon, most of everyone was chuckling.

And, at the other end of a camera, Pegasus J. Crawford raised his glass of wine to the camera and toasted Jonouchi for already being so amusing.


	5. The Hunt

Chapter 5 The Hunt

The fire was slowly going out, but before it was anywhere nearly dead, Rebecca was stirring the coals with her poker. The rest of the searchers had discovered nothing, so they sat down to wait if this was where the clue could possibly be.

The time left a small lull in order to discuss events.

The other Yugi still had unanswered questions. "Why, if he invited people who had been to his island before, are many of the other duelists not here? Ryuzaki and Haga were both trying to get on the ship but had no invitations."

Kaiba scoffed. "Do you have to ask? I bet they were too stupid to be suspects."

"Keep your rude opinions to yourself, Kaiba!" Anzu raged.

But the Spirit was nodding. "I agree. It is the only reason I can see."

"Yeah, well, what about my sister? I can't think of any reason she'd be here!" Jonouchi had stopping moaning over his shoes and sat down again.

"And there's no reason for Rishid, either!" Malik turned to his brother. "It's not that I don't want you along, it is just that I don't understand why you're here."

"I understand, Malik."

A new voice spoke up, "Maybe it's because Pegasus does not know who has all the Items. We know of the Eye, Puzzle, Rod, Necklace, and Ring. There are seven total, but where are two of those others?"

Honda turned around n surprise. "Bakura! Where have you been?"

The white-haired boy put a hand behind his head and laughed with his eyes closed. "Oh, I had to go to the bathroom. Sorry I left so abruptly."

"Hmph." Kaiba looked at the other exits. "I still want to know where that Hugh went. There is no way he is innocent with the way he acts." Mokuba chose not to comment.

Within the other Yugi's mind, Yugi himself spoke. "Mou hitori no boku, we know who has the Key. And the Scales. But how could Pegasus not know?"

Answering within his mind, the Spirit replied, "How could he know, Aibou? It was through great pains he discovered the Puzzle and Ring the first time. Maybe he thought Rishid a likely guess as both Malik and Ishizu has an Item. He knows Shadi has the Key, but as for the Scales, I think he has no idea who has them. But, I wonder where Shadi is. Did Pegasus not suspect him?"

"I think Shadi's above such petty suspicions. What would he want with riches?"

They both mused it over in their mind. Meanwhile, the conversation about why certain people had been invited remained unfinished. Hopkins was wondering why he and Rebecca had been invited, but he gave no voice to his thought.

Right then, Rebecca made a triumphant sound.

"I was right, of course! Here's a key!" With the poker, she freed it to the stone floor.

"And that's one for the females and none for the males," Mai said with a slow smile.

"Mai! Don't go making this into a competition." Jonouchi waved a fist at her. "It's already a game, and that's bad enough."

"Whatever." She kept her true thoughts to herself: You just think you won't win.

The metal key had cooled enough to pick up by then. Buried in the coals as it was, the metal had to be of something very strong. But then, most of them would not have been surprised if Pegasus had wanted the key to melt.

"Now, there's just three hundred rooms to check if it fits. Any volunteers?" Kaiba asked dryly.

"We have to do it, Seto, so we can go home." The boy looked at his feet. "I'm sorry I ever made you come."

The Spirit of the Puzzle was doing some quick thinking. "We should split up into groups, for everyone will just be in the way if we went all together. That way, everyone can have a rest from the search for a time as well. Then, when we find the room this key opens, depending on the size, we can search it in halves or all together."

One of the business associates in the rear smiled complacently. In a British accent, he began, "I don't really think Mr. Crawford is serious about this game. If he sees that we are doing nothing, he will have to release us."

"Then you obviously don't know the man very well or else wrote the letter," Anzu retorted. "He's crazy and has always done such crazy things. Either help us or be taken for the writer of the letter."

"You can't be serious." The man was in a state of disbelief.

"We have to be," the Spirit said tightly. "And without teamwork, we'll never succeed."

"I think your little collection of friends is team enough. I'll work on my own. Let's go, Mokuba."

Both Kaibas strode to one of the closest exits.

"Kaiba, don't leave." Isis, one of the few who ever dared to contradict him—at least, one who had done so and lived—glared over at him. "You have to help everyone else. We are in this together and I know you'll be needed by us before the end. What's more, I know you'll need us before the end."

"I've never believed your lies before, Isis, so why would I start now?" He turned back to the door to proceed on. Mokuba trotted along after him.

"Aw, let him go. We don't want him anyway."

Shizuka stared at her brother. "Katsuya, that's not very nice!"

"Yeah, well, neither is he. Let's split up and start looking for the door. I'm a one."

Somewhat slowly, the others numbered themselves off into two groups. The ones started looking for the door right away. Those of the four business representative who were in the group followed as if they were confusedly walking in a dream. At least they were not all in one group or that group would have been disadvantaged.

With Jonouchi taking off down the hall, the others fanned out behind him. Rebecca kept the key safe in her hand as she tried door after door.

"Don't get us lost, Jonouchi!" Suguroku panted.

"And don't lead us in circles," Honda advised. "We don't want to check rooms we already did. We only have two hours to find the next clue and we haven't even found the room yet."

"Would I lead you wrong? Come on, show me a little respect!"

"Earn it first," Malik said. Even he knew how apt Jonouchi was to getting confused or mixed up.

"Fine. We'll split the castle up in an obvious way. We'll go clockwise around the entire area and then, if need be, we'll go inward one level and continue on that way. Was Kaiba right when he said there were three hundred rooms?"

No one answered that question, probably because no one wanted to think about it. Rishid was already down the hall examining doors. Some had no keyhole. Others were obviously too small for the large key. The others began to do as he did to try to limit the testing.

So, the group followed Jonouchi's plan. But, it did not matter what plan they followed because there were so many doors to try and only one way to test them. In reality, they only needed the person with the key to search the entire castle, but at least the others felt they were helping by telling the key-holder to walk by the doors that were obviously wrong.

The other group of people as well as those being uncooperative went back to their rooms to discuss the situation or rest. Some were trying to decide how best to leave.

"You can't swim for one hundred miles, can you, Mokuba?"

"Seto! No! And neither can you!"

"Then we're going to have to find a different way off the island. Would Pegasus have really let that Funny Rabbit representative leave on the only way off? What about himself? Doesn't he ever leave to go to Industrial Illusions?"

The boy had no answer.

-

"If only Pegasus had gone to the police instead of us," Anzu moaned to no one in particular. Her roommate was gone, after all. Still, someone walking by heard.

"Why didn't he go to the police in the first place?" It was Johanna.

"I don't know." The girl examined the woman, wondering if this could be the blackmailer. It was never fun to be trapped with about twenty other people when you had to constantly wonder if another person was guilty.

Anzu shrugged, guessing, "Maybe for the same reason the blackmailer had been mailing him. If he told the police, he would have to show the letters or something. Then, his secret would be out anyway."

The other woman nodded, looking at Anzu and wondering the same thing as the girl. What really astounded Johanna, however, was the fact that the odds were very likely to point in the favor of being a teenager. What were teenagers doing threatening others?

-

"I wonder if we get to eat anytime here?" Bakura looked around his empty room and sighed. "I might as well do something useful with my time."

He had brought along his writing paper and pen because it made him feel so much closer to his loved ones. Now, taking one sheet out, he began, "Dear Amane…"

-

Otogi was pacing and unable to keep still. How could Pegasus have done this? Maybe it was really a test to see if they were good enough to be granted anything. Then again, now that Pegasus was still alive, would he be giving anything away at all? Otogi was glad Pegasus was alive, that was certain, but it made him uneasy to think that the man had been playing around with his death.

"No!" he burst out. "I refuse to believe that he's a bad man. Even if it seems he stole souls and kidnapped people…" Moaning, Otogi dropped his head into his hands. "Who am I fooling? I don't know what to believe anymore."

-

"Bandit Keith," the other Yugi almost growled. "You had better stick around this time and hear what's going on."

He gave a little laugh. "What do I care? You fools can go do as Pegasus requests. Me? I'm just going to live it up a little in the castle. Tell me when the old man finally gives up in his wish and decides to let us go."

The bandanna-wearing American lay strewn over his bed with his boots crossed. Nothing appeared to worry him in the slightest.

The Spirit of the Puzzle narrowed his eyes and left, wondering if Hugh Hoturi was also in his room. He walked off to search for the near-murderer.

Hugh was still absent. And as for the Kaibas, the other Yugi went by their room without a word.

Hopkins met the Spirit as he paced, and the professor fell in step beside him. They walked for awhile in silence. Then, the professor sighed.

"I don't know how this got to involve so many people, but I must say I wish I had never been invited. To think that that means I'm a suspect! Well, I suppose the fun never stops however old you get." He looked sideways at the one walking nearby. "Do watch out. If Hugh is still missing, it seems to indicate one thing to me: guilt. I wouldn't want him to be able to succeed in silencing everyone and taking a desperate route off the island."

"I will watch out, Professor. Just make sure you do the same."

-

Two hundred fifty-seven doors later, Jonouchi was bored. As he had deemed himself leader, this was a problem. At least he did not have the key.

"Have we been here already?"

"Oh, no, you can't be asking that, Jonouchi. You're the one who's supposed to remember where we've been. Were you joking? Please say you were joking." Honda's eyes looked like they were going to water.

"I'm sure he was, Honda. My brother always knows where he is." If anyone still had a thread of enthusiasm, it was Shizuka. That in itself was ironic, as she was one of the people least likely to have reason to be there.

"Not this time, hon. We're lost."

Suguroku looked around in dismay. The two business representatives looked weary and slightly annoyed. Rishid had his eyes closed as he concentrated on the reason why they were there, but Malik was losing his patience.

Honda lost his first. "Oh, man, what have you done? Now we're going to find some surprise because we can't find the next room, much less our own rooms! It's already been an hour and half! And even if we do find the room, we might need more time than he remaining half hour to find the clues! Look what you did, man!"

Honda grabbed his friend by the head, but Jonouchi was struggling to duck away. "As if you'd have done any differently! If we just keep going this way, we'll find the door. Come on."

The others shook their heads, but they had no better ideas, and they followed.

-

And, up in his safe room, Pegasus was finding this greatly to his amusement and radioed in one of his goons.

"Come in. I need you to be ready to do a little 'surprise' anytime now."

"Already, sir?'

"Yes, they already seem to have lost themselves before the second clue!"

-

Everyone back in their rooms was growing tense. The others had not returned yet and the two hours was drawing to a close. Yugi, who had taken over from his other self, stood as a lookout in one of the halls. No one was coming.

"Come on, Jonouchi and the others," he whispered to himself. But fervent wishing is never so helpful.

The time continued to pass until all of them were out in the halls watching for the return of the others. All but Keith and Kaiba. Hugh was still gone. Mokuba had gone to check, despite his older brother's wish for him to stay away from the others.

"Does anyone know the exact time we found the clue?" Anzu asked.

The people looked around and shook their heads. The closest they came was the next hour. And two hours from then was in sixteen minutes.

-

There was one door ahead of them down this corridor. After that, they would have to go back and search in another direction. Disheartened, Rebecca placed the key into the lock and jiggled it. It was like the sweetest gurgling of a brook to a thirsting traveler when they heard the click.

"We found it!" Rebecca exclaimed, walking inside. But they only had thirteen minutes to find the next clue in the room.

"We'd better start searching right away! We'll go to the others once we've found it or the nasty surprise."

This room, however, was not nearly as bare as the other one. This was filled with books and scattered supplies on a desk. What was more is that they did not know exactly what to look for. Another key? Something else?

Everyone was crammed into the room frantically searching through books, drawers, under furniture, and rugs.

An old dinging clock made them hesitate. They, too, had only been able to estimate when they had found the first clue to the nearest hour. The second clue was still missing. What was going to happen?

People looked around at each other and saw nothing happening, so they gave a little nervous laugh after a moment.

"What can Pegasus do without coming down here himself?" Mai finally asked. "Now, let's get back to work."

Rishid wanted to go back to find the others in order to have more helpers, so he left to see if he could find the rooms everyone was staying in.

Shizuka walked out the door and down the hall to see which direction he went. Neither of them returned to the others.

It was about twenty minutes later that Jonouchi finally straightened and looked around. "Where's my sis?"

No one could answer, so he went outside the room and glanced up the corridor. An uneasy feeling crept up his spine as he proceeded further and saw nothing.

"She could be anywhere! It's easy to get lost in this place."

Honda joined him outside, but there was nothing he could do either. They called for the girl, and Jonouchi scratched his head.

"I don't get it. She didn't go with Rishid. She just said she was going to see which way he went. But after that I don't remember seeing her."

"She couldn't have gotten lost by just walking down this hall."

Jonouchi turned on his friend. "Then what are you saying happened?"

Staying quiet, Honda shook his head. "I don't know, man."

None of the others were surprised that the two wanted to go search for her. Rebecca had to speak sense, however. Even if it hurt.

"Well, think a little. If you believe she might have gotten lost, what makes you guess you could find her? Besides, Pegasus said something would happen, and it seems to me that this was it."

"You mean he kidnapped her?!"

"Rishid!" Malik cried at the same time.

"We can't just go running off and leaving the room," one of the business representatives said in an Australian accent. "Besides, I am betting not all of you even know how likely a suspect the other people are, even if they are related to you. Maybe they are trying to escape."

"You saying Shizuka's a suspect?" Jonouchi was going to attack the man, but people grabbed him and held him back.

"That is exactly what we are saying," the other business man said with a German accent. "Everyone is a suspect. We can't rule people out even if we want to."

"That's just terrible," Jonouchi said. Then he muttered something impolite in Japanese.

They looked uneasily at each other. Without being able to trust anyone, this game would be impossible. Even if the business representatives spoke the truth, the friends could not blatantly disregard their trust.

Someone walked through the door, then, putting minds at ease.

"Shizuka! We thought you were lost!"

She looked puzzled. "I said I was going to watch which way Rishid went. Then, I had to find a bathroom."

Jonouchi was gripping his sister's arm rather tightly as he began to explain why he was so worried.

"We still need to send someone else to find the others in case Rishid did not make it. We'll send a few to be safe. Mai, Honda, and you, sir." Rebecca gestured to the German man. "Go and make certain the others are coming. Don't lose your way."

"I'll go," the businessman said, "but I will not hold out much hope for him. He's probably the guilty one."

Someone had to hold Malik back as his face glowered at the man calling his brother a blackmailer. Fortunately, the three set off quickly in the only direction they could. Then, when they came to the place they could choose a direction, they tried to go as right as possible, for it seemed to them that they had not made it all the way around the castle yet but would soon by finishing the circuit. The rooms had to be that way.

-

Yugi glanced at the others as the time changed over to the next hour. Was it possible the rest of the group would never return now? Just what did Pegasus mean when he said a surprise would happen?

He looked at Isis who seemed to be seeing something besides the regular walls.

"What is it?" he whispered.

The woman waited a moment longer, looking over at the teenager with wide eyes. Obviously, the Millennium Necklace was still showing visions to her.

"I saw darkness. Cells. A rank odor pervaded my nostrils and there was a feeling of great fear. Someone was there."

"Who?"

By now, the rest of the group was listening, some, like Johanna, in confusion. Isis never raised her voice but merely answered the questions of the Pharaoh's vassal.

"I don't know. I did not see who—I _was_ the who."

Anzu's thoughts were racing, Isis's had another vision! It must have something to do with the dungeons here. Is that where we have to go? Is that where the surprise is? I wonder what it all means?

In the lingering silence, Otogi snorted. "See? Nothing happened. Pegasus is obviously not doing anything to hinder us. Why should he? It will just harm him later." Still uncertain of whose side he was on, he could not just let the disrespect of Pegasus go unchecked.

"Oh, dear," said Bakura. "I'm not sure."

The others also had mixed opinions. With the castle walls looming close around them, anything spooky seemed possible. There were plenty of secret passageways they were guessing, as well as cameras and goons to report to Pegasus. No one was safe anywhere.


	6. Working Together

Chapter 6 Work Together

Hugh had finally returned an hour after the time limit had been broken. By then, it was seven o'clock. He had no need to explain himself because he arrived at the same time as a larger group of people: Mai, the German, and Honda.

"Did Rishid ever return here?" were the first words from Honda's mouth.

Yugi looked puzzled and then worried. "No."

The three looked at one another grimly.

"We have something to tell you," they began.

Several minutes later, everyone was caught up with the happenings. None of them were pleased at all.

"Isn't there any way Rishid could be lost in the castle?"

"It seems unlikely. Plus, with what Ishizu seems to have seen, it makes me think he is in the dungeon." Anzu looked worriedly at Honda. "Should we tell Malik?"

Isis lowered her head. "I think we all need to come back together and have a small chat." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Perhaps, now, everyone will want to work together. It is needed."

She was wrong, of course. Until certain other people were abducted, none of them were interested in changing their tune. Some of them would never want to work with the others because they had no one that could be abducted.

But, the main one she was thinking about actually agreed to work for that very reason.

"Mokuba's gone."

Kaiba walked over to the group of people. His hands were clenched by his side as he looked at all of them standing there so innocently.

"Where's my brother? He said he was going to stand with you to watch for the others. Now, he's gone, and I reckon you have no idea what happened," he finished sarcastically.

Yugi blinked. Now that he realized it, the boy was missing…

"Oh, no! What do we do now? People are vanishing all over the place!" Anzu looked at the others. "We'd better have a count."

Glaring around at all these fools, Kaiba strode off to check places for his brother. Mokuba could not just have vanished. After all he had done to keep Mokuba safe, this is what happens: his brother goes off with the others who could care less if he were alive, and no one notices he vanishes.

"Did you ever think that if you just cooperated all the time your little brother would have no need to be taken?"

Ceasing his movement to leave, Kaiba whipped around to glare at Isis. He knew Rishid was also missing, but he felt no pity for her. "I can't believe you're trying to blame me for his disappearance. People kidnap my brother because they're cruel idiots out to ransack my company and steal my hard-earned paycheck. Why should I just do whatever anyone wants me to?" He shook his head. "Then they would have no need to use my brother, maybe, but I would still be worse off for doing what they said. Mokuba knows; he wouldn't want me to jeopardize anything for his sake."

Isis did not comment, but she still stood by her observation.

"So, just the two people are missing." Honda finally finished counting up everyone, including Bandit Keith in his room and Hugh hanging detached from the edge of the crowd.

"I don't think those people can just go missing on their own," Bakura began.

Otogi glared. "Don't even think of blaming Pegasus for kidnapping people. He wouldn't do that. It just doesn't make sense with what he wants us to accomplish! With more people it would be done quicker."

"Oh?" Kaiba chuckled softly, lethally. "With more people, there's more argument. Besides, if you think it isn't in Pegasus's character to kidnap people, maybe you forgot my saying he kidnapped my brother before just to get the key to my company from him. Wise up or I'll be sure you're the next to go."

The flashing of the Puzzle was hardly noticeable in the light from the decorative wall-lamps. Bakura noticed it, however, and hid a small smirk behind a chunk of his hair.

"We need to get along," the Spirit of the Puzzle said. "And as you just said, with more people, there's more argument. But that plays right into his hands. So stop bickering. We need to go to this room the others found and search for the next clue before more people are taken."

After one more scowl in the other Yugi's direction, Kaiba went off to search for his brother alone. No one volunteered to go with him because he would not have agreed anyway.

The boy was nowhere. Not at the bathroom, not in the rooms, not at that staircase he had been mesmerized by. Nowhere.

He went back to the others and silently listened as they began discussing the plan of action. Right then, everyone was going to go over to the new room and look for the key. It was all they could begin doing, really.

Keith laughed, but he came along. "Just for kicks," he said.

Hugh did not want to go anywhere, but Kaiba, who was now limiting his suspicions of kidnapping to merely Pegasus, grabbed the man's arm and refused to let it go. After all, Hugh had returned with the other three. It was possible he had something to do with his brother's disappearance.

"You're coming everywhere with me until I find my brother. If you touched him at all, you'll be sorry from now until forever," he said lowly. "I can't wait until I find the letters and can incriminate you."

The other man scowled right back at Kaiba, but he said nothing, which was just as well. Kaiba was liable to snap at any moment.

Leaving their rooms behind, the three attempted to lead them to the found room. Honda and Mai got into a little argument over which way to go, but the German mutely walked by them. It was with his help they made it through the castle without losing themselves.

Group one glanced up at the others arriving, and it was obvious they had discovered nothing new. Their faces were hopeful, however, over what news the new people could bring for them.

Needless to say, as soon as the events were described, no one cheered from the presence of the others.

"The little guy's gone? Great. That makes two." Jonouchi turned to the newcomers and welcomed them to begin helping in the search.

New minds usually bring new ideas. But, this time, there was little they could do. There were no keys to find in the room at all, and no letters either.

In his frustration, Honda called out, "Why don't you help instead of just watching, Kaiba?"

Jonouchi took up the rest of the bait. "Yeah, it might help find your brother."

"I'm still not certain about who took my brother," Kaiba said lowly, looking over at the man in black. "But as for my help, I was just waiting for all of you to give up." He closed his eyes and leaned back. "You see, I can tell what it is from here."

"What!" Jonouchi strode forward waving a fist. "Why, I'm going to throttle…"

Kaiba picked up an unlit torch and a funny-looking wooden stick. "This is all I need."

Muttering, Jonouchi, Honda, and even Otogi said how they could not stand Kaiba's arrogance.

"You know where to go, then, Kaiba?" Anzu asked, almost like a test.

"Why else would I take it?"

The others stared at him, wondering if he was serious. But, when Kaiba walked out the door dragging Hugh, the other Yugi was the first to follow. After that, everyone fell into line.

"This is why we should always work together, Kaiba. One of us may know something the others don't."

"Heh. As soon as I find my brother, I am out of here. We're leaving if we have to swim."

The line of people wound all the way back to their rooms as Kaiba led the others to a winding staircase. It was not very long, and at the bottom was a door with an odd way to open it. He lit the torch with a lighter from Keith and had the Spirit of the Puzzle hold it as he wedged in the length of wood into the contraption on the door in place of a knob.

Then, straining, he began rotating a wheel device that the wood had become the handle for. Slowly, the big door creaked open.

"Mokuba had better be down here," the CEO muttered to himself, though in reality, he could not have any hope for that. He had just performed the needed maneuver to enter the place.

The cobwebs melted away under the light of the torch, but the musty scent of stuffiness combined with mildew made him screw up his nose. The rest of the room was shadowy and empty but for a large table.

There, sitting on the desk, was a folded piece of paper. Kaiba snatched it up and read it at once. Then, because the others were scrambling to get a look at it, he handed it off to the other Yugi who read it aloud.

"Hand over your greatest treasure, or I'll let everyone know what you did on Duelist Kingdom. You know, stealing souls, kidnapping boys, and cheating in your duel. Your company will fall!"

There was a small silence. "That's it?" Anzu asked. "We have to decide who it is by that little message?"

"Not _just_ the message," Rebecca pointed out. "We have handwriting, paper, language, and a lot more to go by."

Suguroku stifled a yawn. The night was catching up to some of them. It was getting close to midnight in Japanese time, anyway. Otherwise, it was around eight.

"I bet Pegasus didn't even give us some time to sleep! He expects us to just keep working." Suguroku turned to Professor Hopkins and blinked slowly. "Shouldn't we separate into teams again?"

So, they did. All those requiring rest were able to go off and get some. Later, they would change places. Of those still awake, they divided up to look for the next clue and to look over the letter for any indication of whom it was referring.

As the room was small and mostly bare, the next clue should not have been very difficult. Then again, in the last room where the objects had been in plain view, no one had taken them because they had not known what to use them for.

"I thought Pegasus was going to have the letters in the same room."

"Well, I guess they're not. Now keep looking," Jonouchi said to Honda.

Another set of people were trying to work on identifying the writer of the letter. Rebecca, taking charge, sent someone to find out if anyone brought paper. That way, they could write down ideas and notes without harming the original.

"Oh, I did. I can give you a piece." Bakura returned shortly with his piece of paper.

One thing that stuck out from it instantly was the type of paper. While the message had been done with cut-out letters from a magazine, they had been glued to a piece of stationery paper. The exact same kind of paper Bakura had just brought to them. The people sitting around glanced at the teen, looking from paper to paper.

"Bakura, did you know this is the same paper as the threatening letter?" Anzu was trying to be nice about it. After all, she completely trusted her friend. It was the other Spirit within him she did not trust.

"Oh, dear. I had no idea. I guess that means I did it?"

"Not necessarily," Rebecca said. "This kind of paper is extremely cheap and found everywhere. Even _I_ used it for—"

She cut herself off. But someone else was quick on interpreting the silence.

"Oh? What did you use it for? Why were you invited, Rebecca?"

She glared at the speaker, Mai, before sitting back and preparing for a confession. "All right, I'll tell you. I wrote Pegasus a threatening letter before, when I wasn't invited to his first tournament. But that's it! After one nasty letter I stopped! After all, I had schoolwork to keep myself busy with. College exams." She looked around at everyone else. "Why were you invited?"

Bakura was the first to begin to answer. "I'm sure I had nothing to do with it. It had to have been"—here, his voice changed so subtlety that no one noticed—"a mistake by Pegasus." What he had truly been going to say remained a secret.

The others were skeptical, but as he was their friend, they said nothing. It was as Pegasus had described before. Everyone had a reason for being here that could include either losing a soul (Suguroku, Mokuba, Kaiba), losing to him in a duel and/or being humiliated by him (Kaiba, Keith, Rebecca, Jonouchi), having a Millennium Item and perhaps looking for more (Malik, Bakura, Yugi, Isis, Rishid?), doing business with Pegasus's company and going to the island—so they could know the threats to use (German man, Australian man, British man, Johanna, Hugh, other business man, Otogi), or simply being on the island and knowing his secrets and knowing someone whose soul was stolen (Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Keith). Others had not been invited who were at the island, and the best explanation for this was that they would not be smart enough to threaten Pegasus. Or else, they did not know the circumstances to blackmail Pegasus.

There were a few who had no motive that they could see: Hopkins, Shizuka, and Rishid, unless Pegasus really did think the other man had the Scales.

"Then it is my surmise that Pegasus included some people in his invitations so that he kidnap them and therefore use them to make us work harder." Kaiba finally had to admit that Hugh had not taken his brother. What was the good in that? The boy did not know how to escape and Hugh would just be getting into more trouble that way. So, despite his misgivings, Kaiba had to believe Hugh innocent of that alleged crime. He still had his eye on the American, however.

"If all these people are suspects, there is no way we will ever find out who it is!" Anzu sat back on her heels and moaned.

"Then why don't you look for the next clue instead of wasting your time?" Jonouchi asked peevishly. He had been looking for the next clue for so long his eyes and back hurt. "There were supposed to be two letters, and I should think so; that first didn't say anything about getting the money or whatever they wanted. The person was probably so stupid they forgot and had to send the second letter!"

"Oh, you mean like you would have to do?" Honda asked.

"Honda!"

Everyone had grown tired of the search. Honda and Jonouchi had left the room, and now only the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle remained in there.

"If you're holding back to make a big discovery…" Jonouchi let his threat hang in the air as he glared at Kaiba. Then, on sudden inspiration, not that he liked her any more than Kaiba, he said, "Rebecca, you're a _genius_, so why don't you go find the next clue before something else happens?"

The girl stood up. "I'm glad you are so receptive to my abilities. I think I will go find the next clue, if it won't slow down identifying the author of this letter."

No one protested her going, so the American started going into the room. The first thing she noticed was the guttering of the torch. That was not good; Rebecca had no doubt it was meant to stay lit for two hours. This showed their time was running out once more.

The other Yugi was in the room with a thoughtful expression on his face. Actually, it was his aibou who had pointed it out to him. Having to cope with craning up his head to look at people every day, Yugi had wanted to check out the ceiling. Now, the Spirit was investigating a small line in the ceiling. What he needed was what he would never ask for: a boost.

Rebecca noticed him staring at the ceiling. Then, with a gasp of delight, she ran back out to haul in someone taller.

"Come quickly! We need to investigate the ceiling."

Jonouchi, puffing out his chest said he would do it, but he was bypassed by Kaiba smirking. Growling, the others had to hold him back yet again as they politely admitted Kaiba was taller than he was.

"I bet_ I'm_ taller than you, Jonouchi," Mai said with a wink.

"That's not funny, Mai!"

"Well, with those shoes…" Anzu let the sentence fall.

"Calm down, Jonouchi. Height really isn't that important." Bakura tightened his grip on his friend. "Besides, I'm sure you aren't finished growing yet."

In the other room, Kaiba was following the line with a finger. Then, spreading out his hands so they were somewhat evenly proportioned, he lifted the ceiling. For some reason, the ceiling in this room was not stone at all, but only a mockery of it. The plaster was not heavy and moved with little urging. That just made it more evident it had been moved recently.

"Do you feel anything?" the other Yugi asked as Kaiba moved his hand around.

Right then, the room went completely dark. The torch emitted a rank smell as smoke drifted over everyone. From nearby, Rebecca's calm voice said, "It appears like we ran out of time."

There was a soft rustle, then a new piece of paper came down in Kaiba's hand along with something else. "It looks like they were in the same room after all." He moved to where a faint stream of light was coming from above and climbed back out of the room. The others followed.


	7. Decoding

Chapter 7 Decoding

Everyone sleeping—or trying to—was awakened so that they could read the next letter and get to work immediately.

"Hey, Shizuka, wake up." Jonouchi flung the door open wide, but then gazed agape at the distorted covers over the empty bed. "Shizuka?!"

A different call came from down the hall. "No! Grandpa!"

Racing feet went over to the group collecting in the hallway.

"My grandfather's missing!" Rebecca cried out. "He wasn't in his room! Does anyone know if he went somewhere?"

No one did. Though it seemed hopeless, Surguroku aided in calling for Hopkins, but no one answered. When they saw Jonouchi's dark face as he came from his sister's room, they fell silent.

In a quiet voice, Jonouchi said, "They took my sister. I'm going to kill them."

It was useless, but his friends tried to comfort him. Standing silently, Jonouchi just wanted to get on with the reading.

"Maybe, the sooner we solve the riddle the sooner I get her back."

Kaiba fingered the other object that had been in the ceiling as well, rolling it between two fingers. He could guess what it would be used for, but no one was interested yet. For once, he said nothing to Jonouchi though the retorts were in his head.

"Read it," Jonouchi gravely demanded.

Anzu, who had ended up with the piece of paper, looked down and took a breath. She began, "Give to me your acquired wealth or all the world of business shall be informed of Cynthia and your plan for her. Your sales will plummet as respect for you diminishes. Mail the said wealth to this address: 289 Main Street, Madrid, Spain. You have thirty days, Pegasus J. Crawford. Inform the police and I will go public. Around someone always is."

Everyone was silent as she read, looking around at the others in case there was a give-away of some sort. No one seemed to be guilty, but everyone had been a little nervous just in case someone else thought he or she was the guilty one.

Even after she finished, the silence remained.

Finally, in a fit of emotion, Mai burst out, "Oh, come on, this is ridiculous. How can we go about accusing one another? Sometimes, I think this was all made up."

Otogi and a few others turned on her. "Made up? Pegasus would never just make something up like this."

"Oh? That's what you said before the game started," Honda remarked.

At the same time as Otogi, Kaiba said tightly, "Made up? My brother's gone. This is not just some play game. If it is, Pegasus will be answering to me. He's taken Mokuba far too many times! Once was too much."

"For once," Jonouchi said slowly, "I agree with Kaiba. I don't care if this is a strange situation. I'll do whatever it takes to get Shizuka back."

"Then let's get started, Jonouchi." It was odd to hear their friend's name being said by Kaiba when he was not threatening him. "I think that only those who have had someone close to them taken should be privy to the deciding committee. It seems to me that such people will be likely to make the best decision."

"Or the hastiest," the German businessman cut in. "And I do not think you are innocent just because someone close to you was kidnapped. So, you need to have everyone allowed so that things do not go the wrong way."

Of course, everyone who had not had someone close to him or her kidnapped agreed with the man. Unfortunately, it was just Kaiba and Rebecca who wanted their own private discussion.

"Since some of us are from America, this is a democracy and the majority wins," Keith said with a smirk. "Looks like we get to start deciding on who did it."

There was a lull in which the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle decided to finally speak.

"Or, maybe we should begin looking for the next room. After all, there is still a time limit, I believe. Why don't you show us what you have, Kaiba?"

The CEO of Kaiba Corp held out the little stamp he had. It was of the kind libraries had to stamp the due dates in books. The numbers that had been ready for stamping, when read backwards, were 10-13-99.

"Is it some kind of date?" Anzu asked with a frown. "But that can't be—there's no month 'thirteen.'"

"But, in America, the month is the first number," Kaiba began. He was about to keep going, but Rebecca cut him off.

"So, what do people use dates like that for? Usually, they are wedding dates. A safe." She ignored the scowl sent her way.

The Australian man looked at her. "And where's the lock this opens? Or don't you know yet?"

Isis closed her eyes as they were speaking, focusing her being on the Necklace. Her brother noticed her lack of involvement and waited for her eyes to open once more. There was nothing more the Egyptian wanted than to be assured that Rishid was all right. Maybe, this vision was about him.

In the silence that came from the Australian's question, Isis opened her eyes and looked about. When her clear gaze found her brother's, she could see the question in the violet depths.

"Malik," she said. "Don't worry about Rishid. He is fine. But that is all I know," she added, as she noticed everyone looking at her now.

There could have been mutterings about how useful Ishizu was, but Kaiba was not acting like himself. If, however much the others hated to think of it, there was anything good that came of Mokuba's being absent, it was that his brother was more determined to find him and work with the others. That did not mean Kaiba enjoyed it, but he would do what was necessary.

"What about this new turn of events? What about this combination?" Keith pressed on. "I want to know what it opens so I can get some of it."

"If things keep on going the way they have been," Anzu said, turning her nose down at him, "the safe won't hold anything valuable but another clue to lead us on a goose chase."

"Very true, Anzu," Bakura replied, and the sinister way he said her name almost seemed to be overlooked by everyone. "Pegasus is up to his old tricks and must be treated as accordingly."

"So, let's start solving those letters! I want to find my sister!"

Once again, they decided to divide up. Now, however, they chose sides and the choosing was as important as the working. What if a person chose to search for the next clue? Were they trying to prove their innocence and therefore guilty? If they wanted to help work on the letters, was it so that they could interpret them away from themselves? Everything was going in circles and it was not fun to try to solve.

Kaiba and Jonouchi obviously stayed to help with the letter since that was what they had wanted to do for so long anyway. Several business people also remained and Rebecca, but the majority went to look for the saf— if that was what the numbers truly opened.

Instantly, Kaiba set himself to the second letter. There was already something about it he found peculiar. And, ironic as it may be, the only person he trusted completely here was Jonouchi. So, he pointed things out for himself and if he murmured them aloud, the words were only for Jonouchi's ears.

"Ending a sentence with that line…Around someone always is. This makes it evident that the writer is most likely foreign to the English language. After all, foreign speakers use better grammar than everyday writers, and the rule of never ending a sentence with a preposition is one of the technicalities writers form today ignore. I would bet about anything this person is foreign."

"Which is odd," Jonouchi said lowly in return, as if there was nothing unusual in speaking this way to Kaiba, "because this other letter is so very informal."

Rebecca, eavesdropper that she was, put a finger up in the air and exclaimed, "I bet it is because there are _two_ blackmailers!"

It made so much sense the others had to grudgingly leave room for it.

"Two blackmailers. But why does this one still not have a time or place for pick-up?"

"They must have been working together," Kaiba said. "It's the only way it makes sense. I doubt the person was trying to fool Pegasus by appearing as two people, so it was probably both of them working together."

The German businessman frowned. "This is all guesswork."

"And that is how juries have to come to a decision." Kaiba leaned back and narrowed his eyes at the man. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"What about where the letter said to drop the item off? And what about the change of demands?"

Impatiently shaking his head, Kaiba responded, "You don't understand. The demands could very well be referring to the same thing. Just because one says treasure and the other says wealth…that means nothing. If the second is a foreigner as I suspect, he may have looked up the word he wanted or made a slight blunder. Besides, they can refer to the same thing."

"That means," Jonouchi proceeded, "that it was probably one of you!" He pointed at the business people in suits. They looked coldly at him, but they said nothing. It was only after time passed that Johanna decided to say something, even though she was not foreign.

"You can't go around blaming people with so little evidence. I don't care if that is Pegasus's game. We don't have to follow it. I say we look at other incriminating evidence."

"Like what?"

"Like that man who tried to kill the boy. That seems awfully suspicious to me."

Instantly on hearing the words, Kaiba's hands had clenched. Slowly, he gathered control. "It's true, I think he is a suspect. But, there is more to see besides that. There are always people who will do anything when threatened."

Hugh was absent yet again. No one could remember if he was going to search for the next clue-room.

"What about motive? I think the person with the most motive is you, Seto Kaiba."

At that, the CEO smirked and remained silent. And, continuing with the odd circumstances, Jonouchi was to his defense.

"What would a rich guy want with more riches? If you ask me, it is someone not at the top who is guilty. That could mean it was anyone here. And, I know it wasn't one of my friends, so it has to be someone older. Like Bandit Keith."

Rebecca sat up straighter in her excitement. "Oh, yes! He had a gun, too. That always looks bad. But, he is a person who also has a lot of motive. From what I learned, Pegasus humiliated him more than once. And his bad habits must grow expensive. He needs the cash."

The Australian bureaucrat looked around. "I admit I feel out of my league because I know hardly anything about these others. Which doesn't bode well for my predicament if someone accuses me; no one will stand up for me!" The other foreign business people did not find the predicament so amusing.

-

Those searching for the room were not as successful as the other group thought they were. This almost seemed worse than searching for the first room. Then, it had almost obviously been a room. But now, safes were smaller than rooms even if the rooms were all locked like before.

That was another problem. So many rooms had been unlocked in the intervening time that the search was taking a lot longer than it could have.

"Obviously," the Spirit of the Puzzle said, "someone has been busy. This seems to prove the fact that those others were kidnapped because of the game."

Eyes seemed to be staring at them from all the chinks between stones. Unconsciously, Malik crept a little closer to his sister even as his heart longed to find Rishid. How frightening must it have been for all of those kidnapped when someone silently came out of a closed door or line-free wall?

The Spirit led the others onward though he noticed Bakura glance at him once and turn down a different corridor. What Bakura did was up to Bakura and, as odd as it might have been, the other Yugi did not think he was the culprit. Blackmail just did not seem his way. What the others did not know was that he already had gotten what he wanted from Pegasus. The Eye was still his.

So, Bakura went his own way on his own errand and made himself seem more like the guilty one to everyone else besides the other Yugi.

After they had been searching as a group for about forty minutes, the Spirit of the Puzzle decided they needed to form groups. "Memorize these numbers and look for anything that refers to them. We need to cover area more quickly." He looked at each one of them. "I know this will put us into groups small enough to be easy targets in case there are further kidnappings, but as the time has not run out yet, I don't think we have much to fear."

"We trust you," Anzu said promptly. Then, she had to stifle a large yawn. As much as the seriousness of the situation helped to keep tiredness away, it could not be ignored indefinitely. The brief rest only some had gotten seemed a distant memory unable to revitalize them.

The others instantly had to react in similar matters. Yawning was a habit that spread. Yet, no one wanted to be the first one to give in to the weakness.

"Well," the other Yugi said eventually. "Let's get going." There was no mention of stopping from him.

So, wearily or excitedly, the rest fanned out and spread out to various places of the castle and began their personal searches. The numbers, ten, thirteen, ninety-nine, were always in their heads.

-

Rebecca switched letters with Kaiba and began her own scrutiny. Now, there was a chance to compare his hypothesis with the other letter. First of all, as Rebecca had pointed out, the wording of this letter was completely different. They even seemed to refer to different "treasures," but that topic had already been covered.

"But, what about this threat?" Kaiba mused aloud, discovering, as had so many others, that speaking could bring thoughts into better organization. "It seems that the writer, if it was one, forgot a major point or else learned of it later. No, I still think it was two people."

"And I'm with whatever Kaiba says." Jonouchi heard his own words and made a face. He had to try to justify his attitude by adding, "Because he's supposed to be a genius and all."

Rebecca pounded a fist. "And what about me? I'm the one who first thought of two people! Ohhh!" she cried in a fit of complete anger unable to translate into words.

Ignoring her, Kaiba spoke in a low voice not meant to be overheard by the others. He was going back and forth between letters still. "With this mention of informing the business world…anyone could have said it because that would be where Pegasus would be hit the worst, but whoever informs them of something like resurrecting a dead woman would have to be in good standing. I stand by my belief that one of the business people is the culprit."

As he looked up, Jonouchi turned to the business representatives and glared. Then, clearly not using his head, he walked over to them and said with utmost seriousness, "I want a confession out of one of you or I swear I'll beat it out." For, he knew that pain was something many of those in the business world _particularly_ did not enjoy.

Rebecca gasped. "You can't just go around accusing people!"

"Why not? We have to do it eventually, and I've decided it's one of them. Or even, two of them." With a further narrowing of his eyes, he added, "It could be the whole lot! I don't care! I'm sick of waiting around for answers, and I'll get them my own way for my sister!"

Most of the business representatives were paling. That is, all but the German one. He was turning red and preparing a speech of his own. However, he never had a chance.

"All right! I admit it!"

Everyone turned to the speaker in disbelief. A confession would make things _much_ easier.

Yet, the one speaking was no one they had heard speak before. Now, it was apparent he was French with his accent. Yet another man from Tokyo who had been there on business before getting invited to Duelist Kingdom for his company.

"But you're right, I didn't do it alone!" The man was getting desperate, almost as if he feared the walls had ears, which, as the others searching also sensed, could not be too far from the truth. "I had a partner in crime though I did not know him. I believe his name is Keith."

"Bandit Keith?!" Jonouchi kicked a nearby wall. "I knew he was guilty!"

His kick should not have caused the sound that followed. There was a rough scuffling and sounds of someone on the other side. Everyone froze and stared at the stones. Had someone been there listening?

If they had been, there was nothing to be done about it now.

The French speaker was the only one who did not seem to have noticed the sound. He continued with his confession as if it would save him from the hangman's rope. "We didn't even start working together. We ended up hearing from someone on this island."

"Who was that?" Kaiba asked sharply. If Pegasus had somehow set this up himself…

"A guard. Saruwatari his name is."

Cursing under his breath, Kaiba muttered that he was always changing sides.

The businessman continued as if Kaiba had not spoken, "He proposed the idea to me when I was here on business and Pegasus and I could not come to an agreement.

"'Monsieur Chevereux,' he said, 'I know relations between Master Pegasus and yourself cannot be much worse. I have no particular like of the man myself, so I was wondering if you wanted to know some secret information about the man. That way, you can get the monetary support you came seeking no matter what.'

"What was I to do? I gave in and listened as Saruwatari told me Pegasus's crazy plan to revive his dead wife. Then, hearing that Saruwatari had recently accepted a letter from Keith Howard to deliver to Pegasus so there would be no hint of identification—Saruwatari himself would just leave it on Pegasus's desk—we contacted him and struck up a threesome deal. Even if we divided it three ways, the money would still be immense. Saruwatari accepted the letter I wrote, with added information Keith Howard had somehow left out, and I left without getting the agreement my company sought."

The man, trembling, collapsed against a nearby wall in the weakness that came from revealing so much. While it incriminated him, Jean-Richard Chevereux felt lighter.

The other business associates, however, were angry one of their number was guilty and rudely grabbed his shoulders in case he should try to escape. Chevereux seemed incapable of trying that, though.

"We need to find Keith."

Rebecca, pushing up her glasses, nodded. "We should split up and search for anyone else to tell them the truth. Now that we know who it is, it seems we are in more danger than ever before!"

-

Separating never was a good idea. Each creak or distant sound was like someone creeping up behind with a lead pipe. Yet, no matter how many times a person would whirl with fists upraised to ward off the approaching doom and saw nothing, they still were on edge with every sound, scent, or sight that crept into their senses. Hearts rarely calming down to anywhere near normal, flight or fight seemed even more mandatory.

"Why, oh, why didn't I go with the other Yugi?" Anzu asked after she had spun around knowing she was going to see her death arriving for the fourth time. "It was no time for bashfulness to kick in!"

Others who had not been so foolish to go alone still experienced the haunts. Malik was not at all comforted by Isis. For all her Necklace might predict the future, it still could do nothing to change it. Still, socialized in a male's role, he felt the need to remain strong and protect his older sister. Yet, she was always calm, which infuriated him.

"Look here, Malik." Isis had stopped walking and was looking at a wall.

Coming back, he peered where it seemed she was looking. "What is it?"

"This candle was flickering and the wall almost seemed to tremor." Leaning closer, she pressed an ear to the side and tapped on the stone. Gasping, her sapphire eyes went wide. "I think this is a false wall!"

"Castles are full of them from what I know. What's the big deal?" Then, Malik's eyes widened as well. "Oh…that's probably how they managed to snatch Rishid. Come on! We have to follow it!"

There was no use saying the tunnel might go further into the walls where they could not follow it. Malik sensed the truth was near to being revealed about his beloved brother and nothing would wait.

Various other people were going by, and seeing the Egyptians rushing towards some anonymous goal, they followed in pursuit. Those that had the fright of actually seeing their horrors take an image racing at them joined the throng instead of being frightened once more by false alarms.

Several stops, a tap here and there, and they continued. When they finally slowed down to a more manageable speed—almost like they sensed the end of their search—there before them was the other Yugi looking into a room.

He glanced over, gravity of face startling on one of such young years and such a ridiculous hair style.

"Come quickly. Something's gone awry." He pointed into the room.

There, in a deepening pool of blood, lay the amused inventor of this game. The bloody candlestick had been flung nearby still sporting a few silver hairs embedded in the mass of blood at the end.

"Someone has killed Pegasus."


	8. It Was in the Workroom with the Candle...

Chapter 8 It was - - in the Work Room with the Candlestick?

"Dead? Impossible! Not now!" Kaiba had arrived with the rest of the others who had been decoding the letters. The guilty French man was being dragged by his compatriots.

Bakura was still absent as well as Keith. As for Hugh, no one even remembered him in the burst of new information to reveal.

First, they rushed inside to check if Pegasus was, indeed, dead. Once there, however, no one wanted to touch him.

"No way I'm touching him," Honda said.

Mai, looking a little white, quickly commented, "I wouldn't want to risk getting blood on my outfit."

In a sound of disgust, Anzu bent over him. "You're all a bunch of babies," she said, though her own hands were trembling. Carefully, she rolled him over. Everyone breathed as one as they waited for a groan. No one wanted to do mouth-to-mouth.

But, all was silent. Hesitating again, the girl put her fingers to Pegasus's neck to feel for any beat of life.

"Pegasus is really dead!"

Disbelieving still, Kaiba shoved his way forward to feel the neck. When he saw the bloody wound on the temple, he knew any hope was lost. People did not get wounded at the weak spot in the skull and live to face tremendous trauma.

Looking around in order not to see Pegasus—blood made her queasy—Johanna spied the combination door.

"So, you found the use for the numbers?"

The Spirit of the Puzzle nodded curtly, all his attention absorbed by Pegasus's motionless form.

"He's dead," Kaiba certified in the silence.

"It's not some proxy to try to fool us again?" Mai asked.

Otogi wheeled on the speaker. "Don't you get it? The game's over. Pegasus is dead for real." With that, he stared at the island owner as if willing him to move his finger even then. While that was possible even in his state, doing so would only ensure fright to everyone looking at his corpse.

"Calm down. No need to get hostile, young man," Suguroku said. "But there is a reason for fear. How do we get off the island now?"

There was a small silence.

"There has to still be some goons around," Honda tried.

Jean-Richard was cursing his ill luck. Just when he had confessed everything, someone had murdered Pegasus and he would have had the chance to remain anonymous forever. He wanted to find Keith Howard and Saruwatari and see what they knew of this death.

"The real question is who killed Pegasus." The Spirit looked at each one of them in turn. "We read off the combination before so anyone could have snuck in here and done it."

Alibis were quickly asserted and confirmed by people. All those working on de-riddling the letters had an excuse. The rest were not so lucky.

"Maybe it's one of those still missing. These people always seem to be missing. I think it is suspicious."

Isis, hand hovering over her Necklace for some type of reassurance, asked softly, "What about the secret passageways in the walls? Is there an exit from one into this room?"

Instantly, the search abounded. People walked around the large room holding a desk, computer, chair, and fireplace tapping the walls to listen for anything out of the ordinary. Meanwhile, Otogi stood near Pegasus's body and just stared at the man's cold face. With the splotch of blood on one temple, he did not look at all like himself. This was especially true now that the amused smirk was absent. One lock of silvery hair remained where it was over one eye, and despite the temptation to look under it, Otogi had more respect for the man than that.

Carefully, he folded Pegasus's hands onto his chest and tried to make the man look more comfortable—not that it mattered anymore.

At one spot in the room, there was an echoing knock. Malik was apt to knock his head against the wall in his excitement to go through except he was not so dull. Jonouchi, on the other hand, was capable of attempting it and almost did when no one could open the wall. Fortunately, someone stopped him. People were trying all sorts of different tactics to try to make it open when Kaiba remembered seeing that bloodshot eye in the wall before. There had been a certain chink that had been opened. He went over to the wall and examined the stones. There, amidst an array of large block, he saw a smaller one. That was the one he struggled to turn in the direction he had seen the other one in.

Slowly, a grating sound vented out into the air. And, once the first stone was moved, the remainder of the door only needed a lot of pulling from the space to open it.

An exhale of stale breath came from the opening as of the decaying air present in old pyramids. At around eleven o'clock at night, the group passed into the secret tunnels, three missing from their number, one under arrest, and leaving one body behind them.

There were immediately two directions to choose from. Left or right.

However, the choice was no so difficult. Honda bent over the floor, and, with a light Isis had taken from the wall, investigated the floor. Plenty of dust and dirt had accumulated here, as well as crumbling portions of the wall. The most recent steps had come from the right and gone back to the right. That was the way they went.

Time, always against them before, seemed extraordinarily quick at vanishing. No one had explained the new rules, but it was obvious the person they were following was in a hurry and might actually escape if they did not catch up.

As they hurried along, Jonouchi decided to update them on the Chevereux's confession. While everyone was surprised, they were not particularly astounded at Bandit Keith's involvement in the crime. That was probably was he was still missing. Maybe he had been the last one to use this passage.

Meanwhile, Kaiba's thoughts were on his brother. What if Mokuba had not been kidnapped? What if some mad buffoon had killed him and secreted him away? These were thoughts Kaiba did not want to have, but he had to admit there was some logic to them. He, however, did not speak anything aloud.

A few of the others were giving the business man some nasty looks, while a few others were looking relieved. Obviously, they had a guilty conscience.

"I see something up ahead!" Honda rushed onward.

It was another choice of which direction to take. It was easier to follow the stranger, however, because of the noticeable tracks. So, they continued on until they reached a place where the prints left the secret passageway through a still-open door and went back into a different set of darkness. This one had a faint trace of light coming from numerous stars lighting up the sky.

They were outside the castle.

Below them, down a small hill, a man was running towards the ocean at breakneck speed. His black clothing blended in very well with the darkness. It was only his stumbling footsteps that revealed he was even there. The man was heading toward a small cove where a lit ship was pulling in.

Instantly, the others streamed out after him and caught up. The ship, much slower, was not close enough for anyone to escape on yet.

Eyes were swift at adjusting to the darkness. All of the "guests" made a circle around the man, their orbs glittering in a feral predator look.

"Hugh Hoturi." Kaiba grabbed his collar. "I knew you were guilty of something."

The man blanched and stuttered, "N-no, I didn't do anything! I was just searching the castle for escapes all this time. And I saw the ship coming in, so I ran to get on board!"

"As if we'd believe that!" Mai said. "Pegasus is dead and you killed him before escaping through the secret passageway!"

Hugh went even whiter—almost glowing in the blackness. "I didn't even know he was dead! And I have no idea how to get into secret passageways. Please, let me go."

Kaiba had no intention of doing that, but someone else gasped from behind them. It was Anzu, and obviously, something had happened. Kaiba turned Hugh as he looked.

From his buff shoulders and spiked hair, there was no mistaking Saruwatari. His bulging cheeks were smiling as he held a glinting gun to Anzu's head. Even in the darkness, he still wore his sunglasses.

"Do what I say or I'll kill her. I have no scruples. I killed Pegasus, after all."

Chevereux seemed close to passing out, though whether it was from relief or fear, the others could not tell. "I'm so glad—"

"Shut up," Saruwatari interrupted. "You're the one that made me have to kill him. Idiot confessor. You _never_ confess." He turned to the others still gathered there. "But, I must admit there is some pleasure in it. You can gloat for your superior intelligence." The goon looked at the approaching boat. "I'm going to get on that boat and you will let me if you want this girl to remain alive. Then, you'll forget you saw me."

Kaiba released Hugh. "As if that'll ever happen. Where's my brother?" he demanded.

"And my sister! You creep!"

There was a high laugh from another portion of the cove. Bandit Keith Howard. Now, the only person still missing, besides those supposedly kidnapped, was Bakura. At least his white hair would make it difficult for him to blend in.

"Saruwatari had little to do with those others. He's too stupid to come up with the plan of using others." He straightened from where he was leaning and flashed them a grin. "I've seen them all in my wanders. I even managed to get this back." He held up his gun. "But, I want to know how Saruwatari here thinks he's going to escape. You have the money?"

Saruwatari did not answer.

"We had a deal, and if this bozo ruined his portion, I never confessed nothing." Yes, it was obvious Keith had written that other letter. "So, you'd better be including me in your little escape plan. Especially after I took care of all those other goons for you. They won't be getting out anytime soon."

"I don't owe you anything," Saruwatari said somewhat nervously. He dug the gun further into Anzu's scalp. "This girl will die if you don't do what I say."

Laughing again, Keith shrugged. "I don't care nothing about some girl. I just want my portion of the goods. Tell me: did you even get the goods? Offing Pegasus might have been a way to start, but where'd the man hide the money? If you killed him when we need a signature or something, you'll regret it."

Looking a little nervous, Saruwatari gulped. "There was money on his person that was to be awarded as prize money. It's mine."

"You're wrong."

Determinedly, Saruwatari continued, "I did all the dirty work, so it's mine. I'm the one who delivered your letters. I'm the one who was spying on everyone and making certain they weren't getting too close. And I'm the one who took the needed action when Chevereux confessed. I'm the one who needs the money. I even was the one who did the kidnapping for Pegasus."

"Tell me where my brother is!"

"Where's Rishid?" Malik cried at the same time.

"Be quiet," the suited man muttered. "They were just invited to be used against you anyway."

There was a sinister chuckle from up the hill a short ways. Another missing person was back.

"I thought we might like to hear from them sooner or later to help incriminate you, Saruwatari. So I took the liberty of letting them out."

"Bakura!" Honda cried.

His shout was minor compared to the clamor coming down the hill by two people. Both Rishid and Hopkins were relatively quiet, but Mokuba and Shizuka were making a racquet.

"Sis!" Jonouchi raced forward to hug her.

Malik put his arms around his taller brother. "I'm glad you're all right, Rishid!" Isis was smiling.

"Nii-sama!"

The boy flung himself on his brother and clutched him tightly. Very relieved, Kaiba returned the gesture.

Rebecca was holding her grandfather's midsection as everyone else felt a small relaxing. However, Keith and Saruwatari were not pleased and Anzu was anything but calm.

The other Yugi pointed at Saruwatari. "Now, we have multiple confessors who will be able to incriminate you! If you add another murder to the list, you'll be sorry!"

Something had snapped inside Otogi ever since his role model had been acting insanely. The death of him just made matters worse. So, it was with a grim detachment that he strode forward. Saruwatari had never seen such an expression before, and he reacted too slowly. He whipped the gun to face Otogi, but the teen could have cared less. One hand snapped out and grabbed it. Keith could have done something, but he was finding this amusing. Besides, he was not on Saruwatari's side unless Saruwatari agreed to share the cash.

"You killed Mr. Pegasus," Otogi was saying. "I'm going to make sure you're punished to the full extent of the law—the American law."

Mouth agape, Saruwatari's perfect plan was swiftly becoming unraveled. Nothing was as it should have been. The ship was supposed to have arrived and carried him away before anyone was aware of him. Drat Pegasus and his reluctance to have a way off the island. Because he could not find a way off for so long, he was going to be getting into trouble.

Malik, Rishid, and Johanna all kept a grip on Saruwatari.

"And don't think you're off the hook!" Otogi said as he pointed the gun at Keith. "You're in just as much trouble as Saruwatari."

Keith could have cared less that there was a gun pointed in his direction. "You can't even use that thing, kid. I, on the other hand, will be able to kill you before you find where the trigger is located. Especially in this dark."

Jonouchi released his sister and did the stupidest action of his entire life—and that is saying something. He charged headlong into Keith and knocked him over by the legs. Meanwhile, Otogi tossed the gun to Honda, who pointed it directly at Bandit Keith.

"But me? I don't miss."

Finally slacking his hold, Mokuba turned toward all the excitement. He still held his brother's blue coat, but now there was not such a frantic emotion passing from hand to clothing.

"Seto, what's going on?"

Trying to explain everything when he did not know was foolish. Nearby, others were wondering the same thing.

Glaring from one to the other, Mai asked, "I also want to know what exactly is going on. Now, since you're in a good predicament for it, why don't you three explain everything?"

Chevereux was shoved next to Saruwatari and Keith so all three were together. Looking surly, none of them wanted to begin speaking.

A light beacon from the boat was facing toward shore so that the boat would not get too close. It landed perfectly on the three, highlighting them in their guilt.

"So, you were the one sneaking around the castle." Kaiba snatched the sunglasses from Saruwatari's face. Beneath was one bloodshot eye.

The man grumbled. "Might as well start at the beginning. I needed surgery on my eye and that's why I wanted the money. That's why I still need it. I have debts to pay."

"Oh, now you're allowed to confess? I thought you told me never to confess."

"Be quiet, Chevereux. That was when there was still a chance for escape."

"I ain't saying nothing." Keith leaned back against the rock wall to watch the approaching boat.

"You'll say something or just say it to the police," Honda warned, the gun still pointed at all of them. While he had no problems with air rifles, pointing this weapon at people was disconcerting. What if his finger slipped and he killed one of them? He wished they would hurry up and finish their confessions.

Facing the ground, Saruwatari said nothing more.

Chevereux, a truly nervous man, said quickly, "You already heard what I had to say. There's nothing more to add."

And, except to put it all together, there really was nothing more to add. Saruwatari must have been the one they were following in the tunnel and after he got out, he must have known he was being followed and waited up top of the hill. It was just chance that Hugh had been down at the beach waiting for the boat as well.

Now, the boat was coming to a halt in order to be docked.

"How did you get a boat to come after Pegasus said there were no forms of communication?" Johanna asked.

Saruwatari kept looking down. "He was the only one who knew how to contact the boats back. He had the transmitter on his person ready for when you would enter the room. That makes me think this boat was just waiting to pull in.

"That was the final room, the one where you had to make your accusation. Then, he would have handed you this check and let you go home."

"Except the one who did it," Chevereux said bitterly.

"Well, that hasn't changed," Suguroku said. "All this has been too much for an old man. I can't wait to go home, Yugi." Then, with a sigh, he added, "Wait, you're not my grandson."

The Spirit of the Puzzle ignored him as he continued revealing more of the truth.

"And you, Hugh. You have been searching for a way off this island all this time?"

The man in black nodded, casting a nervous look at Kaiba. However, now that his brother was back and well, Kaiba ignored him completely.

"Oh, and I bet you're going to ask what I was doing, next," Bakura said with a smirk. "Well, I'm not going to tell you."

The Spirits stared down at each other for a minute, and then the other Yugi decided not to waste his time any longer.

A person was rowing a boat in to shore to bring them to the ship. Soon, there would be a lot of explaining to do. They could just hope their stories would be accepted. With the other goons that were trapped somewhere, it did not seem likely everyone would escape in innocence. And, while they hated to recall it, their minds constantly remembered Pegasus's still form with the red blob on his temple whenever they closed their eyes for a time. Someone should be paying for the lack of pure blackness when they closed their eyes.

Chevereux could always be counted on to confess. After the police arrested him on the island in the middle of the day (that was how long it took the police to be informed and arrive), his confession gave them enough proof to arrest the other two for more than twenty-four hours.

Pegasus's body was removed in a black bag, and Otogi was not the only one to avert his eyes in regret.

Yugi and his innocence, whatever was not marred from the Spirit of the Puzzle, was no longer the same. Shizuka was holding back tears when she heard. Even knowing the man had invited her only to kidnap her to use to force the others to keep working did not make her think any less of the man.

As for the rest of them, they slept for a long time in the jail cells where the police had been keeping them until Chevereux's confession.

The prize money turned out to be worthless to them because the names of those it belonged to had not been made out on anything. His money remained in his company except for the stock the Funny Rabbit representative had snagged for his employers.

Instead of suing for damage, Kaiba sent someone to demolish the rest of his craft and sell anything salvageable. Then, he spruced up another jet to be his main form of convenience in the air.

With so much excitement going on, Rebecca forgot to say farewell to her "darling," which did not bother him at all. At the moment, he was not even too concerned with what he was wearing on the plane ride back to Japan as he sat next to Anzu. His thoughts were too deeply involved with what had happened.

"Stop dwelling on it, Aibou."

The boy sighed. "I can't, mou hitori no boku. It all started as a game and ended with murder."

"It didn't start as a game. It started as a threat for murder. And we thought he had been dead once before."

"That doesn't make it any better!"

The other Yugi remained silent, now brooding as much as his younger counterpart. None of their friends could manage to penetrate the silence.

Even once they were back home, Suguroku could get nothing from the boy. Yugi just went upstairs and thought some more. He could not even figure out why this was bothering him so much. Pegasus was someone to pity perhaps, but the man had never been exceptionally nice.

"I think it's because I feel responsible," he admitted in his head. "If we had gone a little faster, he wouldn't've died."

"That's not right, Aibou. Saruwatari was always watching; he even admitted to it. That's why he killed Pegasus—because we were getting too close. Nothing we could have done would have changed that."

"I see," he said aloud softly. "And I guess he's happy now because he's with Cynthia."

The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle nodded. There was always something good to be said of eternal rest.

The End-


End file.
